Mascarada
by Sakura23165
Summary: Grell Sutcliff siempre ha dicho que es una actriz, y lo era, cuando aún pertenecía al mundo humano. Nacido en la pobreza, buscó llegar a la fama mundial por una promesa. Traiciones, asesinatos y violaciones, marcaron su vida hasta su muerte por suicidio
1. Chapter 1

Unas aclaraciones antes de leer. Este fic está basado en el capítulo 105 del manga de Kuroshitsuji, donde Yana Toboso explicó que los Shinigami son la gente que cometió suicidio; cuando leí esa parte me sentí muy intrigada e inmediatamente pensé qué le había podido pasar a Grell Sutcliff para decidir acabar con su vida y como es muy seguro que Yana no nos va a honrar con una respuesta decidí darle Yo misma su pasado cuando aún era humano.

El personaje central es Grell desde su infancia hasta su muerte por suicidio y posterior trasformación en Shinigami. Eso sí, aparecerán muchos OC (Original Characters) durante todos los capítulos. No se preocupen, no habrá ni Mary Sue, ni Gary Stu, ni Scooby Doo, ni Winnie Poo, ni ningún otro Sue, Stu, Doo, Poo, Boo o Shu, de hecho, odiaran a la mayoría de los OC y a los que no odien, morirán buajajajajajajaja o simplemente no volverán a aparecer. Sólo hasta el final aparecerá el verdadero Romeo de "nuestra" Grell, osease, William T. Spears (Grelliam for ever!)

Habrá intentos de violación, violaciones y asesinatos, todo demasiado explicito, por eso no es lectura recomendable para menores o para personas muy sensible…. Lo explicó por qué no quiero quejas, además de que apoyo el lema "Arte por el arte" (entre comillas "no me hago responsable por quién lee mi escrito)

Grell le pertenece a Yana Toboso, por más que deseara que fuera mío, yo solo lo use de inspiración sin fines de lucro y para deprimir gente buajajajajajaja

Capítulo 1: La rosa y el roble

¿Qué es la vida, sino una gran obra de teatro, donde todos usan máscaras y juegan su papel, hasta que el director decide sacarlos de escena? Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando uno mismo decide terminar antes su participación? La vida es frágil, hace falta muy poco para terminar con ella, muy poco. Algunas veces por accidentes; otras, por enfermedades. Cuestiones que no podemos controlar. La religión señala que hay un cielo para las justos y un infierno, para los pecadores y para los suicidas… ¿Realmente se les puede culpar por abrazar la muerte antes de tiempo, cuando ya no tienen por qué vivir? Ni sueños, ni esperanza, ni nada…

La vida es muy diferente…. cuando uno es niño… parece más sencilla ¿no? Sólo risas, juegos, un mundo lleno de fantasía, la cual hace que todo, incluso el callejón más abandonado, parezca una tierra fértil de aventuras, aún más cuando se tiene con quien reírse. Abrió sus párpados en la penumbra, sin embargo, no era eso lo cual le impedía ver bien: su visión fallaba como nunca antes, todo le era borroso. Alzó su diestra y sus dedos tocaron los maderos… los mismos que podía sentir a sus lados y en su espalda. Yacía en un sitio apretado, pequeño, oscuro… Movió la mano, permitiendo a sus uñas dejar profundos surcos en la tapa…

Lo recordaba todo. Cuando era una pequeña figura de cabellos rojo fuego, observando a un grupo de infantes correr por todas partes. Traía un vestido viejo con estampado de flores, el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos. Sólo permanecía sentado, mientras sus piernas se movían en un perezoso va viene.

Vivian en una de esas calles conocidas como "nido de ratas", donde la droga, la prostitución y la delincuencia eran parte del diario. El pavimento era viejo, los casas aún más y siempre existía un olor a suciedad en el ambiente. La verdad, no le importaba como veían su hogar, bueno, si se podía llamar así, con toda la ironía del mundo, pues su casa parecía un rompecabezas a punto de caerse en pedazos, sin embargo, más allá de la inocencia infantil, la tenía a ella, su hermana mayor, su melliza.

Volvió a ver a sus alrededores dentro de esa caja, el olor a tierra se colaba por todas partes. No había salida, pero tampoco sintió pánico… ya estaba muerto… Prefirió perderse en el mar de los recuerdos.

-¡Grell! ¡Ven! ¡Juega con nosotros! –gritó una niña pelirroja en su memoria. Ella vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa verde oscuro. Toda su ropa estaba rasgada, sucia y maltratada El barro manchaba su rostro, mientras su cabello parecía haber tenido una pelea contra un tornado, la cual perdió.

Ambos eran un espejo del otro: los mismos ojos verdes de pestañas pobladas, la misma boca pequeña, nariz delgada. La misma piel pálida y el mismo cabello rojo fuego. Dos gotas de agua.

-no lo creo, Sybil, ese tipo de juegos no son para una dama-contestó Grell, arrugando un poco la nariz. La mencionada sólo se rió

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! ¡Lo mejor es divertirse! Me preocuparé por frialdades cuando crezca-dijo.-hasta entonces… -y con un grito de guerra saltó contra uno de los otros niños, derribándolo.

Sybil tenía fuerza, debía admitirlo y estar agradecido con eso. Durante ese entonces, la vida, a pesar de que apenas llevaban pocos años existiendo, no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo, para Grell. El tiempo no mejoraría eso.

-eres muy ruda –se quejó el chico derribado desde el piso, mientras la niña reía más

-ese es el punto del juego, Robert-dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus minúsculas caderas –y les dije que no hay nadie como yo para jugar a la guerra –con eso ultimo sonrió, orgullosamente

-ahaja… y tu hermano, el rarito ¿Va a jugar o sólo se va a quedar ahí fingiendo ser una actriz?- comentó el llamado Robert, pero una mirada fulminante por parte de ella lo congeló en su lugar- ya, ya, tranquila, sólo bromeaba…

-¡oh! ¡Enserio! –clamó Sybil con una sonrisa fingida muy evidente- por un momento creí que te estabas metiendo con Grell de nuevo- indicó, acercándose peligrosamente, mientras Robert se ponía de pie.

Él rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Sybil se le seguía acercando lentamente, ni siquiera la sonrisa o la actitud "dulce" lograban esconder la furia.

-¡no! No… ¿Cómo…?-inició, pero un golpe en su boca lo mandó otra vez al piso

-¡Qué bueno porque si te metes con mi _hermana_ voy a tumbarte todos los dientes, remedo de idiota mal hecho! –vociferó Sybil, llamando la atención de todos los del lugar. Incluido Grell, quien rápidamente corrió a lado de su hermana, mientras la madre del infante golpeado hacia acto de presencia también.

-¡Robert! ¡Hijo! ¡¿Estas bien?! –llamó la señora, mientras el niño lloraba como un bebé en sus brazos; Sybil arrugó la nariz con asco ante tal actitud, mientras Grell la detenía del brazo

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo uno de los vecinos, un señor de unos cuarenta años. Muy gordo, calvo, pero grande y corpulento.

-¡esa niña salvaje de nuevo! ¡Golpeó a mi Robert!

El hombre inmediatamente se volvió hacia los mellizos pelirrojos, arrugando el entrecejo con fuerza. Sybil le contestó la mirada, mientras Grell se escondía un poco tras ella

-mocosa engreída ¿Quién te has creído para golpear a todo el mundo?-indicó

-para que lo sepas, Señor Todd, Robert inició insultando a Grell-se defendió. De nueva cuenta sintió la ira arder en su interior, cuando el mencionado señor estalló en un estridente carcajada -¿Qué? –gruñó molesta

-Sybil, olvídalo… vamos… -insistió Grell, jalándole el brazo sin éxito. Estaban rodeados por una multitud, la cual no dejaba de susurrar cosas, viéndolos, o mejor dicho, "viéndola" y "juzgándola". El pelirrojo se escondió más detrás de la figura de su hermana

Mientras, el señor Todd había dejado de reír viendo ambos pelirrojos con una sonrisa desagradable

-¿Cómo no quieres que se metan con tu hermano, si es un maldito fenómeno? ¿Qué clase de niño anda con vestido y el cabello largo?-indicó, mirando fijamente a Grell –tan pequeño y ya con tanta puteria… bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién es la madre…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, un furioso dolor le quemó la pantorrilla, mientras Sybil retiraba su pie de esa zona, tras arremeterle una patada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡maldita mocosa! –gruño el señor Todd, buscando agarrarla, sin embargo, Grell jaló a su hermana con fuerza

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! –urgió, arrastrándola con todas sus fuerza, al final, la niña cedió y ambos se abrieron pasó entre la multitud y hacia la calle, escapando de la ira del señor Todd. Pasaron entre las calles llenas de gente laborando, esquivando caballos, carruajes, y todos los obstáculos hasta un callejón, pues sabían que si él los alcanzaba, iban a recibir una tremenda golpiza. No sería la primera vez que ese hombre los golpeara…

-¡Por aquí! –urgió Sybil saltando una barda, Grell la miró un momento, antes de girar la cabeza hacia donde el señor Todd se acerba, ya casi sin aliento

-¡Es imposible que pueda hacer eso!- indicó Grell, asustado. Sybil se asomó

-¡Dame la mano! –indicó. Grell se lanzó hacia ella y la niña, usando toda su fuerza lo jaló, mientras Grell escalaba, desesperadamente. Al final, el pelirrojo pudo cruzar, antes de que su perseguidor diera con ellos

-¡vuelvan aquí, mocosos del diablo! –gritó desde el otro lado.

-¡oblíganos! –contratacó la niña, enseñándole el trasero en un gesto de burla. Si Grell no hubiese estado aterrado, se hubiese reído fuertemente al ver como la cara del hombre se volvía de un brillante rojo. Sólo podía regular su respiración, mediante jadeos.

-¡malditos sean! ¡Ustedes son escoria! ¡Basura! ¡Entienden! ¡Hijos de una perra!-vociferaba furioso, intentando alcanzarlos

-mejor eso que ser unos viejos gordos y calvos- volvió a retar Sybil, enseñándole una seña grosera, enloqueciendo más al señor, quien intento trepar la barda también

-¡esperen que los…! –quiso amenazar, pero pronto su peso le juegó una mala pasada y cayó sobre su espalda en un golpe seco.

-¡miran, Grell! ¡Las vacas caen del cielo! –se rió Sybil, jalando del brazo a su hermano. Grell no pudo evitar reír, mientras el señor Todd se levantaba con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad

-cuando los alcance, pequeñas sabandijas, los voy a hacer pedazos a golpes-indicó, antes de irse

-pfff… te estaré esperando, trasero gordo –indicó Sybil, para volverse a Grell con una gran sonrisa- volvamos a casa, tengo hambre –dijo, agarrándose de su brazo

-claro… pero antes, creo que debemos sacar el dinero para nuestra cena- sonrió Grell

-cierto…-Sybil se quedó pensando unos momentos, antes de correr un poco y ponerse en una pose dramática- ¡Oh! Muéstrame un poco más, gran maestra ¡Enséñame los dotes actorales!

-esa la peor actuación dramática que he visto- indicó Grell, corriendo a su lado- deja que esta actriz de profesión consiga la cena de hoy –agregó

-eso ni dudarlo, de otra manera, moriríamos de hambre-bromeó Sybil, abrazándose de su hermano otra vez. De esa manera, juntos, caminaron hacia las calles de la clase alta.

A Grell le encantaban esos vecindarios de casas enormes, de arquitectura fina, arboleadas, bien cuidadas, de grandes cercas, y en donde se respiraba aire limpio, puro. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver a las mujeres de sociedad, pasear con sus grandes vestidos elegantes e imaginarse en uno de ellos, de color rojo, paseando de la mano de un caballero. Realmente esperaba el día en que podía salir de la pobreza y brillar en ese mundo de luces, elegancia y belleza, después de todo, era una rosa nacida en la tempestad, pero pronto, podía pertenecer a su verdadero mundo.

A Sybil no podía importarle menos todo ese circo de clase alta, pero lo cierto era que no pretendía quedarse en el mismo vecindario toda la vida. Hijos de una prostituta llamada Margaret, desde muy jóvenes ambos hermanos habían tenido que sobrevivir por su cuenta, ya que su progenitora vivía en su propio mundo de droga, alcohol y sexo para dar una mierda sobre ellos. No tenían ni la menor idea de quien podría ser su padre.

Es curioso, porque si ella hubiese prestado más atención a sus hijos, se hubiese enterado que todos los llamaban "raros", "fenómenos", "anormales". Grell, por un lado, cada día se comportaba más como una niña, prefiriendo los juegos de muñecas y practicando con el maquillaje corriente de su madre sobre su infantil rostro, mientras Sybil se comportaba más como un niño, jugando de manera ruda con los demás e incluso era capaz de pelearse con ellos a puño limpio. Cuando alguno de los vecinos se atrevía a insultar a Grell, debido a su inusual manera de ser, ese "alguno" podía estar seguro que le quedaría un bonito ojo morado cortesía de Sybil.

Definitivamente algo había salido mal mientras los dos estaban juntos el vientre de su madre y ambos niños nacieron con el cuerpo equivocado, intercambiado, o al menos, eso decían las malas lenguas.

-muy bien, actriz, muéstrame tus dotes-dijo Sybil con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el ensueño de Grell. Él se volvió hacia su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

Por algo eran hermanos, ambos soñaban en grande, ambos deseaban más de lo que tenían; ambos querían pertenecer al mundo del teatro, ser famosos interpretando a Shakespeare y sus tragedias, a Voltairie, a Calderón de la Barca, a Lope de Vega. Estaban seguros de poder lograrlo y pronto todo el mundo los celebraría como los mejores actores, aunque lo cierto era quien tenía el talento era Grell.

Y vaya talento. Gracias a él habían logrado no morir de hambre o de frio, incluso tener ropa nueva, o algún pequeño lujo como dulces. Siempre iban a diferentes parques de la alta sociedad, donde Grell daba la mejor de sus interpretaciones; en sus labios, hasta la más sencilla historia parecía una tragedia digna de la pluma de Shakespeare y las lágrimas, aunque fingidas, rompía la coraza de los corazones; aunque, claro, le era más fácil cuando había viejecitas sensibles alrededor. De esa manera, también habían logrado entrar a la Biblioteca, en donde el encargado, un simpático viejito llamado William Smith, se había encargado de enseñarles a leer y les prestaba todos los libros que quisieran. Los hermanos iban a verlo todos los días.

-el pollo estuvo delicioso y creo que con esto podemos comprar tres pescados en el mercado mañana –Sybil sonrió viendo sus pequeñas ganancias. En ese momento, ambos estaban en su cuarto compartido. Ella estaba usando una pijama, mientras Grell tenía puesta una bata blanca, o al menos, había sido blanca en un inicio. Sybil levantó la vista, sonriendo, sin embargo, se encontró con su hermano metido en sus pensamientos, sentando contra la pared, con la frente contra las rodillas- ¿sucede algo?

-no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo el señor Todd…-comenzó Grell

-Bah, ese idiota no sabe nada- negó Sybil- no me arrepiento de la patada, pero la próxima, le dolerá más-agregó con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Grell no se movió de su posición y hundió más su rostro contra la almohada vieja que tenía en el regazo

–no lo sabes, pero cuando no estás los demás me gritan fenómeno… raro… sólo porque nací con el cuerpo equivocado… a veces quisiera no haber llegado a este mundo… -sollozó, para sentir un golpe a lado suyo. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse los ardientes ojos verdes de su hermana, mirándolo con furia

-¡no digas eso! ¡no te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente!- clamó, quitándole la almohada y agarrando las manos de Grell con fuerza-olvídate de lo que esos idiotas dicen. Ellos solo son unos ciegos que no pueden ver la encantadora señorita que eres… además, además… ¡Yo te necesito! Estaría pérdida sin ti…- al terminar, se soltó en un llanto amargo

Ambos se quedaron ahí, en silencio. Grell solo podía contemplar a su hermana seguir desbaratándose en llanto, lo cual, resultaba extraño, pues Sybil jamás había mostrado lágrima alguna, debilidad alguna. Realmente sus palabras la habían lastimado. El pelirrojo buscó la cabeza de su hermana, acariciándole ese cabello, tan rojo como el suyo propio, con cariño

-Sybil… lo siento… yo… lo siento… pero te prometo nunca alejarme de tu lado-indicó Grell. La pelirroja se queda unos segundo más así, con la cabeza baja, hipando levemente, hasta que subió la mirada al niño frente a ella

-¿lo juras?-dijo débilmente

-lo juro…-sonrió Grell

-más te vale, porque recuerda que ambos nos haremos famosos en el mundo del teatro… la gente va a querer venir a vernos actuar _Romeo y Julieta_ -exclamó Sybil, nuevamente sonriendo radiante y salto, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama- ¡yo seré Romeo…!

-¡Y yo seré Julieta!- exclamó a su vez Grell, parándose igualmente

-¡Oh Julieta! Mujer que el mundo no merecía, ¿cuál más grata muerte pudiera elegir mi corazón que la que sufre a tu lado? ¿Cuál más glorioso sepulcro que tú propia tumba? ¿Cuál más digno, más sublime epitafio para conservar la memoria de lo presente que este mutuo, lastimoso sacrificio de nuestras vidas?- comenzó Sybil con una actuación muy mala, Grell se río levemente, admirando el corazón insistente de su melliza… no, "mellizo" era mejor termino

-¡Ah! Muerte, fin del infortunio y principio de la felicidad, sé bienvenida. No temas herirme en este instante; no prolongues mi vida un segundo si no quieres que mi espíritu se afane en buscar el de mi adorado entre ésos que ahí yacen. Y tú, mi dueño querido, Romeo, mi leal esposo, si es que aún sientes lo que digo, recibe a la que has amado fielmente y ha sido causa de tu fin violento. ¡Yo te ofrezco gustosa mi alma para que nadie goce después de ti del amor que supiste conquistar, y para que ella y la tuya, fuera de este mundo, vivan juntas por siempre en la mansión de la eterna inmortalidad!-recitó Grell y Sybil no puedo más que abrir sus ojos impresionada; por un instante, vio a Julieta sollozar sobre el cuerpo de su amado -¡Muerta soy! –gritó de la nada Grell, tirándose a la cama

-¡Muerto soy! ¡También! –grito Sybil arrojándose sobre el estómago de su hermano

-¡Ouh! ¡Sybi! ¡Eso duele! –se quejó Grell, después de recuperar el aliento

-je, je… lo siento… ¡Ay, Grell! Realmente eres una Rosa delicada…-se sonrió la chica, acostándose a lado de su hermano

-y tú eres dura… como un Roble… -contestó por su parte el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia ella

-"La rosa y el roble"… me pregunto si habrá un cuento así…-comentó Sybil viendo el techo reparado torpemente

-debe ser…-dijo Grell antes de ser interrumpido por un bostezo- buenas noches, Roble…-agregó, para quedarse dormido

-buenas noches, Rosa-contestó Sybil, abrazándolo. Al poco tiempo, también la venció el sueño…

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas pasaron, hasta que un estruendo lo despertó. Miró por todas partes; todo parecía estar normal, pero antes de que pudiese volver a la cama, otro estruendo aún más fuerte, se dejó oír claramente.

-Sybil…Sybil… -llamó Grell, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su hermana, quien solo continuó sumida en un placentero sueño.

Tragó saliva. Grell abandonó la cama y así, sin calzado, bajo de puntadillas por lo que llamaban "escaleras". Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, venían de la cocina casi destruida que tenían. El pelirrojo se detuvo de pronto, oyendo atentamente, cuando un último estruendo se hizo presente y luego, nada, silencio…

El pelirrojo se quedó esperando, recargado contra el muro, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo líquido, muy espeso, resbalaba por el suelo y se escurría fuera de la cocina. Viendo un poco más cerca, se dio cuenta. Bajo la luz de la luna, esa sustancia brillaba con un tono carmesí… sangre…

Tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, Grell se asomó lentamente, para dejar escapar un grito desgarrador. Tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, fijos, nebulosos y sin conciencia, estaba su madre; la sangre se escapaba de la garganta abierta

Grell cayó de sentón, manchándose con el líquido carmesí, temblando sin control, no podía separar sus ojos de la mirada vacía de la mujer; sólo podía continuar gritando

-¡Grell!-gritó Sybil al llegar corriendo, quien se paralizó al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Su hermano seguía sollozando, pero ella rápidamente fue a buscar ayuda al vecindario. Así que no puedo ver, cuando una figura masculina salía de su escondite

Unas pisadas en cristales rotos hicieron a Grell levantar la mirada y por un segundo, sus ojos se toparon con los ojos negros del asesino, antes que él escapara por la ventana rota.

Bueno, fin del primer capítulo, ahora viene la Explicación sobre Sybil. Como vieron, aparecieron otros personajes secundarios, originales, como Margaret, el señor Todd y el niño, ninguno volverá a salir, la única más o menos importante será Sybil.

En lo que ella respecta, es físicamente igual a Grell; ambos tienen seis años y mientras Grell es la "Dama" que todos conocemos, Sybil representa el lado masculino; sip, Grell es un niño que se siente niña y Sybil es una niña que se siente niño. Decidí darle a Grell una melliza bajo la premisa de darle muchas cosas y luego quitarle todo buajajajajajaja! De esa manera recurrir al suicidio para aliviar el dolor :P

Como dije, no hay Mary Sue, así que pronto verán lo que le pasará a Sybil :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Familia

Lloraba. Por primera vez las lágrimas eran reales, no eran actuadas, falsas para convencer a gente falsa en un mundo falso por dinero. No, estaba lloraba realmente en el fuerte abrazo de quien más se preocupaba por su seguridad y ahora, su única familia.

-tranquila, Grell, estaremos bien… siempre lo estamos… sé que es muy triste… pero, esta mujer nunca se encargó de cuidarnos-dijo Sybil, abrazando con más fuerza a su otra gota de agua- si hemos sobrevivido, es por nuestra cuenta… siempre…

De repente, se quedó callada, mirando fijamente la nada. Parada sobre esa tierra seca, rodeados de árboles y maleza seca, todo era seco, muerto, en ese cementerio viejo. La prostituta tuvo un entierro de pobres, unas cuantas palabras de un Padre, quien fue por calidad, y los únicos testigos eran los hijos de la pobre desgraciada.

Grell permanecía de rodillas en esa tierra muerta, parecía mirar la lápida, pero en realidad, no miraba nada, mientras las lágrimas seguían marcando sus ya irritadas mejillas. Había testificado con las autoridades, su madre fue asesinada a sangre fría y él era el único testigo; la policía dijo que iba a investigar, pero en realidad no tenían ninguna intención de llevar el caso; damas de categoría habían sido robas y asesinadas, y ellas tenían prioridad. Después de todo, las prostitutas morían muy a menudo por una mano externa o por enfermedad.

-niños… -una voz habló tras ellos. Sybil se volvió rápidamente, dispuesta a patear, morder, rasguñar, tirar golpes, lo que sea para proteger a su hermano menor, sin embargo, se tranquilizó cuando vio a un hombre de edad avanzado, calvo en su mayoría y canoso en la minoría. Él llevaba una expresión calmada, apoyado en un bastón

-señor Smith…-susurró la chica, mientras Grell fue corriendo a los brazos del bibliotecario

-ya, ya… calma… me enteré de lo que pasó…. Qué tragedia, sobre todo, porque ustedes son muy jóvenes- indicó, acariciando el cabello rojo fuego

-no tenemos donde vivir….-sollozó Grell. Era verdad, inmediatamente después de la muerte de su madre, unas personas se apoderaron de la casa, echando a los hermanos a la calle, junto a la amenaza de que si volvían a aparecerse, seguirían a su madre al Infierno. Eso había pasado hace tres días atrás, desde entonces, Sybil y Grell habían permanecido en el cementerio, justo en la tumba de Margaret.

-eso tiene fácil solución, Grell-dijo el señor Smith, sin soltarlo-vengan a vivir a mi casa

-¿podemos?- Sybil abrió los parpados con esperanza en su mirada

-claro –el señor Smith sonrió tiernamente, abriendo sus brazos a la niña, la cual se unió a ellos con gusto

Todo parecía mejorar

Y definitivamente no se esperaban una casa así. El señor Smith tenía una pequeña residencia si bien, no en la parte alta de la sociedad, al menos era en un barrio acomoda, lindo, tranquilo, además de que el hogar mismo era acogedor, pequeño, pero todo ofrecía un cálida bienvenida.

Era de dos pisos, como su antiguo hogar, solo que ahí no olía a orina de rata, sino a perfume de rosas. Las cortinas estaban limpias y abiertas, para saludar a un radiante mundo. Habían muchas antigüedades por todas partes y la cocina era amplia, bien arreglada.

En la sala existía la chimenea, unos sillones cómodos en medio, sobre un tapete verde escarlata. Por todas las paredes había estantes con miles de libros, de toda clase de lecturas, y en la parte de arriba estaba la habitación principal, dos habitaciones pequeñas, una rosa, otra verde, y un baño en medio de ambas.

Ambos pelirrojos estaban en la habitación rosa, ambos sentados sobre la cama de cobijas cálidas, limpias. En una pared había un juguetero lleno de muñecas de porcelana, a lado, un escritorio y en el piso, un tapete rosa pastel. Por la ventana se podía ver un frondoso árbol plantado enfrente de la casa.

Grell había agarrado una de las muñecas, una rubia de vestido azul celeste y sombrero a juego. La miraba fascinado, viendo como sus ojos brillaban con la luz. Sybil lo vio por un momento, dejando la galleta sobre la bandeja que el señor Smith les había traído.

-oye, Grell… tengo una idea… vas a decir que es completamente loca, pero… -inicio ella, riendo levemente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su mellizo, dejando también a lado el juguete y uniéndose a ella sobre la cama

-qué te parece si… cambiamos de identidad…

-¿eh?

-que tú seas Sybil y yo, Grell- terminó de decir ella con algo de nerviosismo, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos verdes, iguales a los suyo- quiero decir, ambos somos físicamente iguales, ¿no? Los ojos, el rostro, el cabello… nadie podía notar la diferencia entre los dos…

-es cierto… pero ¿crees que funcione? –se quedó Grell, mirando al mismo punto de la nada que ella. La niña movió sus piernas de manera nerviosa

-sí, eso creo…-dijo tras unos segundos de silencio –digo… es lo que la sociedad quiere, ¿verdad? Todos dices que tú debes ser el hombre y yo, una dama… entonces, les daremos lo que quieren. Yo seré tú, el hombre, y tú, serás yo… la dama

-pero el señor Smith sabe quiénes somos en realidad…

-¡exacto! Y nunca le ha importado-dijo Sybil girándose hacia Grell- estábamos en un nuevo vecindario, iniciando nuevas vidas con gente que aún no conocemos… hay que hacerlo bien ¿no crees?

-entonces mi nuevo nombre es Sybil- indicó Grell- está bien, soy una actriz después de todo, además por fin podría actuar como yo, sin que nadie me moleste –agregó, sonriendo alegremente

-y yo por fin podré ser yo sin que me digan "una niña no hace eso, una niña no dice groserías, una niña se maquilla" blah, blah- comentó Sybil imitando el supuesto tono chillón de los adultos

-haz mejorado tus dotes de actor-sonrió Grell

-es que tengo a la mejor maestra-contesto Sybil, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Si, ambos iban a iniciar desde cero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caminaba alegremente por el parque, saltando en su falda recién comprada. El cabello rojo bailaba tras su espalda baja, mientras miraba todo alegremente; sus delicadas pisadas con zapatillas provocaban un eco contra el camino de piedra que simplemente le parecía música a sus oídos. Los pájaros cantaban, muchas familias se divertían. No podía ser más feliz

-¡Sybil! –le llamó una voz. El señor Smith estaba ahí, sonriendo, a pesar del paso del tiempo, que obviamente había tomado factura en el buen hombre, él se veía con buena salud y fuerza. Llevaba una bolsa con carne

-¡Señor Smith ~! –canturrió, lanzándose a abrazar al anciano, quien le acaricio el cabello con alegría

-te he estado buscando por todas partes-dijo él, mientras de su lado, salía una figura pelirroja de cabello corto, oculto bajo un sombrero marrón.

Esa otra persona vestía pantalones, playera y llevaba los tirantes caídos; las manos en los bolsillos. Calzaba botas grandes y pesadas del mismo café opaco de sus pantalones. Tenía una apariencia revoltosa, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro era de un ángel y para ayudar a su anciano "padre", cargaba con las otras dos bolsas de compras-

-vengan, niños… ¿Qué acaso no quieren celebrar su cumpleaños?-preguntó el encargado de cuidarlos, tomando la mano de la "chica"

-¡claro que si queremos!-saltó Sybil- hoy cumplimos 12 años

-entonces, vamos a celebrar el mejor cumpleaños de todos-se rió el señor Smith, abrazando a los chicos

-¿tendremos pastel, postres?-preguntó Grell con emoción- ¿todo lo que queremos comer?

-exacto-dijo Smith tomándole la mano también

-eso significa que hoy podremos no comer verduras-preguntó de nueva cuenta, sonriente

-eso lo veremos- ser rió el anciano, volviendo a su casa-vengan, vamos por su pastel de cumpleaños…

-¡Sí!-gritaron ambos pelirrojos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. El señor Smith sonrió ante la energía de la juventud e intento seguirles el paso.

Ya habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de su madre. Efectivamente el señor Smith no tuvo problemas con el cambio de género de los niños y los dejó, después de todo, ahora se veían más felices, llenos de vida.

Las personas parecían complacidas con "Sybil". Siempre enternecidas por sus modales de señorita, mientras "Grell" estaba satisfecho, tanto que a pesar de seguir teniendo una pinta ruda, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza para defender a su melliza.

Con el señor Smith tuvieron lo que siempre quisieron: juguetes, buena comida, dulces, pero lo más importante un padre amoroso, cuidador, protector y que viera por ellos, por su educación, bienestar y felicidad. El hombre no siempre fue excelente como progenitor ni como esposo, de hecho, con sus dos hijos biológicos, un hombre, Julián, y una mujer, Lily, fue duro, inflexible y un tanto controlador con su esposa. Tanto Julián como Lily ya habían volado del nido, su esposa murió por una enfermedad al poco tiempo después de marcharse los hijos, así que con mucho gusto recibió a los pelirrojos en su casa; de esa manera podía darles el amor de padre, el cual no le dio mucho a sus niños, pero lo más importantes es que ya no estaría solo en esa casa. Cuando uno es viejo, la soledad es más fuerte.

Al fin, Grell y Sybil ya no se tenían solo el uno al otro, sino una familia completa, bueno, casi, les faltaba la figura de la madre, pero el amor que el viejo bibliotecario les daba contaba el doble. Además "Sybil" se encargaba de ayudarlo a mantener la casa, bueno, en lo que podía, porque la cocina nunca había sido su fuerte y hasta el té le quedaba mal; "Grell" se había encargado de burlarse de ella por eso, de hecho, no existía día en el cual no se lo recordará.

Sí, todo estaba bien, el único problema era que los mellizos se acercaban cada vez más a la adolescencia, en donde esos pequeños cambios en los cuerpos de las mujeres y hombres se hacían presenten. Esconder sus verdaderas identidades iba a resultar difícil, pero tenían tiempo antes de preocuparse por eso.

El pastel, el cual yacía en una bandeja llena de moronas en la mesa del comedor, estaba en su gran parte comido, mientras los únicos espectadores reposaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá más grande de la sala-biblioteca; una copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ en manos del señor Smith, quien con gusto, la compartía con la pelinegra a su lado. Lily había llegado esa tarde para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hermanos adoptivos. A pesar de estar casada y tener una adolescente, el marido y la hija se quedaron en la casa de ellos. El hombre, aunque habilidoso carpintero, había sufrido un accidente, sólo un pie roto, lo cual le impidió viajar, pero no le iba quitar el gusto a su mujer de ver a la familia.

Los pelirrojos, con pequeñas ayudas por el padre y la hija de éste, quienes leían los demás personajes, interpretaban la ya mencionada obra dramática, teniendo los papeles protagonistas

-no puedo creer que enserio se aprendieron de memoria toda la obra-susurró Lily, divertida, viendo con una sonrisa cálida a ambos jóvenes

-te lo digo, hija, sus sueños de ser actores van muy enserio-le contestó de igual manera el señor Smith, para girarse a ver a los hermanos dar el alma en el escenario

-Sybil tiene mucho talento- indicó Lily- a Grell le falta más credibilidad, pero se nota que se esfuerza mucho, seguramente llegaran lejos… -agregó, guardando silencio por un instante, mientras el señor Smith leía la parte correspondiente- además, Sybil es tan hermosa…

Tras oír esas palabras, el señor Smith vio a su hija en silencio, suspirando levemente

-lo sé… es bellísima…-indicó al fin con una mirada triste.

Él no quería abandonarlos, quería ser inmortal para cuidar de esos niños para siempre, sobre todo, por sus particularidades, sobre todo, a Grell por su orientación. Estaba seguro que no todos en este mundo lo iban a ver con bueno ojos, menos en el mundo donde querían pertenecer, sin embargo, no quería romper los sueños de los chicos y meterles temores contra el resto de la humanidad. Sólo pedía que les dieran una oportunidad, que no los juzgaran y se permitieran ver solamente al valiente caballerito y a la bella señorita que él veía.

Lily lo contempló un instante, preguntándose el porqué de la melancolía de su padre.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo por unos instantes la obra.

-yo voy- indicó Lily, levantándose- ustedes sigan, al fin es el primer encuentro de Romeo y Julieta –agrego, para dirigirse la puerta principal. Grell se encogió de hombros, para volverse hacia su melliza, listo para actuar otra vez

-¿No tienen labios las santas y los peregrinos también?-recitó Grell

\- Sí, peregrino, labios que deben consagrar a la oración.-contestó Sybil, mientras la puerta se abría detrás de sus voces

-¡Oh! Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Pues ruegan, otórgales gracia para que la fe no se trueque en desesperación- actuó el pelirrojo. Alcanzó a oír una exclamación de alegría por parte de Lily, además de que ella gritara un nombre… Julián, o algo así.

-Las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando otorgan su…-la palabras murieron en los labios de la talentosa actriz, mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto fijo detrás de la cabeza del señor Smith, quien rápidamente siguió su vista, e igualmente lo hizo su hermano.

En ese momento, entraba Lily con un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Usaba un traje fino, dándole un aire de rectitud y repuesto; además estaba perfectamente afeitado y su peinado, totalmente pulcro

-¡hijo!- saltó el señor Smith, apresurándose a abrazar a su primogénito, éste le contestó el abrazo, para ver a los mellizos con interés- ¡creí que no ibas a poder venir!

-y perderme la oportunidad de conocer a mis nuevos hermanitos; no lo creo –rió Julián, entretenido, palmeando con cuidado la espalda de su padre , fijando su atención en el hombre por unos momentos, para luego, ver a los mellizos otra vez, o mejor dicho, ver a la pelirroja fijamente.

-Grell, Sybil, vengan, les presentaré a su otro hermano adoptivo-indicó alegremente el viejito, yendo con su hijos hacia ellos, mientras sostenía el hombro del varón con alegría- Julián, ellos son Grell y Sybil; niños, él es mi hijo Julián… tenia tanto que no nos veíamos…

-lo sé, lo sé-indico el hombre, yendo primero con Grell- mucho gusto-agregó, tendiéndole la mano

-igualmente-contestó el pelirrojo, apretándole la mano con fuerza

-Vaya, hombre pequeño, apretón grande… me agradas- comentó Julián, mientras "Grell" sonreía con orgullo, para después volverse hacia a su hermana con alegría. Nunca se esperó verla así…

A "Sybil" le temblaban piernas y manos sin control, mientras un sudor frío le resbalaba por el rostro, arruinándole el perfecto maquillaje. Jadeaba, le costaba respirar, presa del ataque de pánico por el cual cruzaba. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas y se sentía apunto de desmayar.

Había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba tan cruelmente familiar, sobre todo. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes ¿Dónde? No estaba segura, pero al menos, la mirada fría en esos ojos negros ya la había visto antes…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La danza de la Muerte

-Sybil… -susurró viendo a su otra parte temblar de pies a cabeza como sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que interpretar un papel. Pero esa vez, el miedo en sus ojos esmeraldas era verdadero; sí, sólo la mayor de ambos podía identificar cuando la actriz de la familia fingía y cuando no, por eso estaba realmente preocupada

-cariño ¿estás bien?- Lily fue con el menor, agarrándole firmemente ambos hombros- vamos, corazón, dime algo…

-¡ah!- Sybil dio un pequeño respingo, antes de ver los ojos oscuros de la mujer, consumidos por la preocupación, la misma mirada ocupaba los ojos de su melliza y del señor Smith, sin embargo, Julián observaba con cautela

-niña mía ¿qué pasó?-dijo el señor Smith. El pelirrojo movió lentamente la cabeza, para sonreír lo más alegre que podía

-no, nada. Estoy bien-sonrió –lo siento, no pasa nada-agregó, pareciendo tranquilizar a los adultos, sólo a los adultos

-me alegra, me alegra-repitió el señor Smith acariciándole la cabeza, mientras Lily se volvió hacia su hermano

-¡Qué bueno verte, Julián! Te he extrañado, hermano-indicó, abrazando al hombre-creí que habías dicho que no ibas a poder venir…

-sí, es verdad, afortunadamente resolví el trabajo que tenía pendiente y aquí estoy-dijo, aun viendo la figura pelirroja envuelta en el vestido blanco con rosas rojas. El "mellizo" permanecía a lado de "ella", con los puños apretados y con una mirada de preocupación

-bueno, bueno, sigamos con la fiesta-indicó el señor Smith-niños ¿No nos estaban deleitando con una maravillosa actuación de _Romeo y Julieta?_

-¡Oh! ¿Ellos saben actuar?-inquirió el nuevo

-sí, deberías verlos. Sybil particularmente es muy buena y Grell tiene mucho corazón-dijo Lily sonriendo-y ahora, tenemos otro actor más-sonrió

-por supuesto, sólo díganme cuando deba leer-indicó Julián, sentándose en el sofá, sin embargo, la magia de la actuación ya se había ido.

"Sybil" yacía en la cama rosa en la habitación rosa, con las cobijas hasta el cuello. Por alguna razón seguía siendo presa del pánico y ahora, incluso los ojos de las muñecas, que tanto le gustaban, daban miedo. No podía olvidar los ojos negros de Julián, la mirada siniestra en ellos y el sentimiento de haberlos visto antes

-señor Smith… ¿enserio el señor Julián se va a quedar unos días?-habló con miedo, tapándose más. El amable anciano se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa cálida

-claro, mi niña, él y Lily se quedaran unos días, después de todo, tiene mucho tiempo que no los veo-dijo con cariño, bajando las cobijas hasta el pecho del menor

-¿pero enserio debe quedarse?-dijo con un susurro de voz. El señor Smith le acarició el cabello, mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna, su favorita

-ya, ya, pequeña-dijo –sé que mi hijo tiene una mirada muy dura, pero es un buen chico. Dale una oportunidad, se van a llevar bien –agregó, antes de depositarle un beso en la frente –duerme bien, mi muñequita…

-buenas noches…-contestó. El señor Smith abandonó el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

En la oscuridad total, el mellizo soltó un suspiro. Sentándose en la cama, tenía muchas preocupaciones adentro de su ser. Primero estaba "eso", se dijo y miró hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que no le gustaba, ese aparato sexual equivocado en ese cuerpo erróneo de varón. Incluso su voz comenzaba a cambiar un poco, ocasionándole problemas en su perfecta actuación… no, realmente él era un niña, lo era

Miró por la ventana al árbol desnudo frente al cristal. El invierno se acercaba devastador, helado, pero al menos ya no tenia de que preocuparse… o eso quería creer. Lo segundo, era él. Realmente Julián Smith se había metido en su cabeza, pero no de buena manera, quitándole hasta el sueño, y eso que apreciaba mucho dormir, pues de otra manera no podía conservar su belleza.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Sybil lo que pensaba? No, Grell no quería hacerle eso a su "hermano" y obligarla a pensarse en guardia una vez más para protegerlo, porque realmente no tenía nada de que salvarlo. Y menos quería causarle problemas al señor Smith, quien era un ángel de la guardia para ellos, para él. Incluso sabiendo que realmente era una niña en cuerpo de hombre, no lo juzgaba ni lo hería como los demás.

No, sólo debía tranquilizarse, dejarlo pasar. Todo era por su imaginación tan melodramática que le estaba jugando malas pasadas; sí, sólo era eso y nada más. El señor Smith tenía razón, no debía juzgar tan rápido a su hijo, debía conocerlo mejor

Después de todo, si padre e hija eran unos ángeles, el hijo también debía de serlo, ¿no?

Efectivamente los días pasaran normalmente, sólo que ahora, había ayuda extra en la casa. La armonía era refrescante y la comida siempre deliciosa en la mesa cortesía de Lily, incluso la pelinegra se había ofrecido a darle unas clases de cocina a "Sybil".

Por otro lado, "Grell" se acercaba cada vez más a Julián, quien le estaba enseñando a usar rifle para cazar. Al principio, el señor Smith casi se vuelve loco, pero, tras la promesa de jamás usar balas de verdad y, sobre todo, jamás pretender matar un animal, los dejó seguir practicando la puntería.

Julián se comportaba tierno con sus hermanitos adoptivos. Como al tercer día, "Sybil" ya estaba completamente convencida de que había sido una tonta por juzgarlo mal, Con "ella", el hombre era un encanto, todo un caballero inglés como esos que aparecían en sus novelas favoritas e incluso, la ayudaba a ensayar cuando "Grell" no estaba cerca. Julián resultaba mejor actor que su melliza, pero no, jamás traicionaría a la familia, el hombre era un extra, un sustituto y Romeo siempre seria su Romeo, su Roble.

Al principio, le incomodaba la cercanía de Julián, incluso él invadía su habitación por las noches para hablar, a pesar de lo alegados de "Sybil" diciendo que no debía entrar al cuarto de una dama sin más, pero al final, terminaba cediendo y hablaban por horas. El pelinegro era atento, sencillo, alegre, amable, que al final, el pelirrojo terminó contándole cosas de su vida pasada, de cómo habían iniciado siendo hijos de una prostituta.

En la semana que pasó, Julián no hizo comentario sobre alguna familia. Lily recibió una carta de su marido, anunciándole su recuperación más una flor seca, regalo de su hija, pero nada llegó al progenitor del señor Smith. Una vez, armándose de valor, Sybil y Grell le preguntaron si no estaba casado. Por primera vez, el rostro Julián se contorsionó por la rabia, su respuesta fue brutal.

Inmediatamente se disculpó de su violencia, contestando que no, desafortunadamente no estaba casado y se fue. Los mellizos lo dejaron por la paz. Además de eso, las horas pasaron en calma.

Fue ese día, ya en pleno invierno, cuando la vida decidió darle una cachetada de realidad para despertarlo de su sueño rosa. Ese día Sybil, Grell y Lily entraban cargando el mandado, riendo, bromeando, para encontrarse al señor Smith desvanecido en la sala, víctima de una fiebre terrible y una tos aún más cruel, al grado de escupir sangre.

Lily y "Grell" lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital cercano, mientras "Sybil" se quedaba en casa, esperando a Julián, quien había salido por alguna errante razón. Al principio protestó, pero sabía que debía quedarse, una vez que llegará ambos podían ir al hospital con los demás. Sólo pedía que su padre estuviese bien.

Su memoria viajo al pasado, cuando tenía tres años y de las pocas veces en las cuales su madre biológica le había prestado atención. Podía recordar aquello como un sueño fragmentado, un eco, pero ella le había hablado sobre un Dios en los Cielos que cuidaba a los mortales, pues eran sus hijos, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien.

Durante su primera infancia, realmente no había presenciado ni un acto de calidad, ni de ese Dios, ni de ningún mortal, ni siquiera de su madre, sólo del señor Smith, quien había sido maldecido con un enfermedad, pero ¿Por qué él? Ese hombre ¿Qué pecado había cometido? ¿Aceptar a los hijos de una prostituta asesinada? ¿Era eso? O tal vez, porque Grell no era el niño que la sociedad quería.

La gente hablaba mal de quienes eran como él, lo consideraba un pecado, una aberración, un padecimiento terrible que mandaría a esa persona derecho al Infierno sin juicio, sin misericordia de nadie, incluida la siempre pura virgen María. ¿El señor Smith estaba pagando por él? ¿Por aceptarlo tal cual era? No fue su elección haber nacido en un cuerpo erróneo, no era su elección preferir los vestidos y el maquillaje a los juegos de Guerra, no era su elección interesarse por otros chicos en vez de chicas, pero era él, su cuerpo de niño, su cuerpo de Grell; era suya la culpa, no del señor Smith.

Grell, aún vestido de Sybil, se lanzó hacia una ventana, donde cayó fuertemente de rodillas contra el piso y alzó su mirada a la luna llena, la cual alumbraba la noche. Llevo ambas manos a su corazón

-por favor… por favor… si hay un Dios en el Cielo, escúchame… salva al señor Smith… él es puro y bueno, inocente, alegre… -rezó, cerrando los parpados con fuerza, entre sus largas pestañas rizadas, abundante y negras, brillaban unas lágrimas- sálvalo, yo tomó la culpa, la responsabilidad… yo soy la niña en cuerpo de varón, no el señor Smith, sálvalo y yo cargaré con el peso de mis pecados…

-wao... eres muy devota, Sybi…-dijo una voz tras él, que lo tomó desprevenido. Al girarse se dio cuenta que se trataba de Julián, pero algo andaba mal; el hombre se tambaleaba en su lugar, sus ojos rojos parecían desenfocados, pero ardía en ellos la lujuria y la ira, pero lo más importante es que tenía sangre en su ropa negra

-Julián… ¿está bien? ¿Está herido?- Grell se puso de pie lentamente. El mencionado miró torpemente la mancha de sangre y luego a "la niña" frente a él, mientras avanzaba con unos pasos vacilantes. El pelirrojo se echó para atrás

-¡Maldición! ¡Esa perra manchó mi ropa con su sangre!-hipó- esperó poder quitarla… o tendré que quemar mi saco… sería una pena… amo este saco…

Grell abrió un poco más los párpados con sorpresa. "Esa perra manchó mi ropa con su sangre", dijo… y entonces, el recuerdo de esa noche, cuando su madre biológica fue asesinada, lo golpeó con fuerza; los ojos negros que había visto esa vez eran los mismos de ahora. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos, llamando la atención del otro.

-¡ven, ven, muñequita! ¡Acércate! ¡Déjame ver tu linda carita!-dijo, caminando otros pasos más cerca al mellizo

-el… el señor Smith está enfermo… ¿por qué no va con él?-dijo Grell, nervioso, temeroso-yo cuido la casa…-agregó, con una sonrisa fingida. Por primera vez en su vida, sus dotes de actriz se perdieron por el pánico

-¿mi padre? Bueno, ya es viejo… supongo que pronto morirá…-comentó el pelinegro. En ese instante, la furia tomó posesión del menor, haciéndolo olvidar por un instante su miedo

-¡¿Cómo puedes…?! –inicio a recriminar, sin embargo, Julián lo derribó contra un sofá, en donde se colocó sobre su frágil cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse

-sólo digo la verdad, muñequita, después de todo, los humanos siempre vamos a morir-le habló en el rostro.

Grell arrugó la nariz ante el nauseabundo olor a tabaco y alcohol que le golpeó los sentidos, desviando la cabeza para no tener que seguir soportando eso, mientras el otro jadeaba sobre su mejilla y luego, sobre su oído

-eres hermosa… muñequita… mejor que todas esas prostitutas… incluso más bella que la zorra de tu madre…-le dijo, besándole o mejor dicho, babeándole el oído y el cuello; el pelirrojo abrió sus párpados con incredulidad

-entonces tú…-inició Grell, viéndolo a los ojos

-si… yo la maté… porque la desgraciada le iba a decir a mi mujer sobre nuestra aventura-reveló Julián, acariciándole un muslo- al final, la maldita de mi esposa de todas formas me dejó… dijo que era un alcohólico y un violento… idiota… -agrego, alcanzando la ropa interior del pelirrojo

En ese momento, y aprovechando la distracción ocasionada por unos transeúntes, los cuales pasaron frente a la casa, Grell levantó una pierna y con todas sus fuerza arremetió una patada entre las piernas de Julián. Tal vez no era tan fuerte como su hermana, pero los tacones en sus zapatillas le causaran el suficiente dolor a su captor para que lo soltara.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada, solo para darse cuenta que estaba trabada. Unas pisadas furiosas contra la madera lo pusieron en sobre aviso

-¡Sybil! ¡Ven acá, maldita perra!-vociferó la voz de su perseguidor y Grell se lanzó a las escaleras, las cuales comenzó a subir de dos en dos.

Uno de sus tacones se rompió, lo cual provocó que se diera de bruces contra el suelo, sin embargo, las pisadas sonaban más cerca, haciendo eco con el palpitar aterrado de su corazón. Casi arrastrándose, Grell se lanzó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Retrocedió unos pasos, viendo hacia la entrada con pavor. No puedo evitar llorar cuando la puerta comenzó a temblar por las patadas furiosas que recibía del otro lado; parecía como si un toro envistiera con rabia la frágil madera.

-¡abre la puerta! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Perra desagradecida! ¡¿Así me pagas todas las atenciones que te puse?! ¡Abre!-vociferaba el hombre al otro lado

Grell cayó sentado, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas, mientras aun los golpes y los insultos continuaban. Lloró por unos segundos, queriendo que Sybil estuviera ahí para protegerlo, pero, si así fuera, ella también estaría en peligro; no, debía escapar y advertirle, también a Lily, y decirle a la policía la confesión del hombre.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana, buscando alcanzar el árbol frente a su cuarto, sin embargo, la puerta cedió en ese momentos y antes de que pudiera encontrar la libertad, Grell fue agarrado bruscamente de los cabellos y arrastrado de esa manera a su cama, en donde lo arrogaron con violencia contra colchón.

El pelirrojo gritó con fuerza, lanzando manotazos y rasguños al aire, intentando defenderse, sin embargo, fue obligado a ponerse boca abajo contra la almohada, mientras su brazo derecho era dolorosamente doblado en su espalda. Grell gritó más y un puño se le estampó contra la cara.

-¡cierra la maldita boca!-gritó Julián- cállate y no te haré daño…-le susurró

Grell no sabía qué hacer, solo podía sentir sus propios latidos palpitarle en la garganta, además de sus oídos, por otro lado, el sabor a hierro salía de su labio partido y podía sentir el cuerpo del mayor presionado contra el suyo

-eso… buena niña…la verdad, no me esperaba volverme a encontrar contigo…-le canturrió, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre. La otra seguía inmovilizando el pequeño brazo Grell contra su propia espalda-cuando me descubriste tras matar a tu madre me entró un ataque de pánico, sabía que no podía dejarte testificar, Sybil, o mi vida estaría arruinada…

Grell tragó saliva, moviéndose un poco para verlo, mientras seguía presionado contra el almohadón. El hombre le acariciaba la cabeza y su largo cabello fuego de manera ausente, como si se tratara de una mascota

-cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando regresé y me di cuenta que ya no vivían en esa pocilga… -continuó-al poco, mi esposa me dejó… se llevó a los niños con ella… pero, no podía detenerla en ese momento… tenía otras preocupaciones… escapé, por muchos años, temía, esperando todos los días ver a la policía entrar. No pasó, incluso mi mujer no se atrevió a ir con las autoridades… y cuando me sentí a salvo, regresé para encontrarme con mi padre, invitándome a su fiesta de cumpleaños… ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que eran ustedes! Por tu mirada, creí que te recordabas de mí, pero fue tan sencillo hacer que bajaras la guardia…

Mientras Julián hablaba, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, el rostro, los labios, la espalda, hasta bajar otra vez a las pequeñas, pero bien formadas, piernas del pelirrojo. Éste apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo, nuevamente mucho miedo, cuando una mano invasora se metió bajo su vestido, moviéndose más allá de su pierna

-¿Qué… qué rayos es…?-clamó el hombre al sentir una pequeña sorpresa en su mano, un aparato sexual que definitivamente no era de una mujer -¿Acaso es…? –miró al pelirrojo, quien le contestó con una mirada aterrada–vaya, vaya, eres un hombrecito, ¿verdad? Te pusiste la ropa de tu hermanita para protegerle del asesino, ¿no? ¡Qué valiente caballerito! –se burló, aún sin soltarlo.

-¡No es cierto! –Grito Grell, intentando pararse- ¡si me visto así es porque soy una mujer!-agregó. Julián se río burlonamente, presionando al niño con más fuerza

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Entonces eres una señorita! –Gritó, con una sonrisa cruel- pero, espera… aún eres una "niña", después de todo eres virgen…-comentó, alzándole más el vestido ante el terror del pelirrojo- no puedes ser una "mujercita" todavía…no te preocupes… te voy a ayudar con eso…- al decir eso, volvió a introducir su mano

Grell volvió a gritar, al momento de sentir los dedos externos acariciar su órgano sexual rechazado. Julián rápidamente usó su pañuelo para amordazarlo, mientras su corbata se convirtió en cuerda alrededor de las pequeñas muñecas

-no te preocupes… mi señorita… te haré sentir muy bien…-le dijo al oído, seguido de un beso-me hubiera gustado que ustedes no se parecieran tanto… de esa manera sabría quién era el testigo… bueno, supongo que después de matarte… deberé matar también a la auténtica Sybil, para estar seguro…

Tras oír esas palabras, Grell abrió sus parpados e intentó pelear, resistir, sin embargo, la mano del adulto de cerró sobre su aparato sexual con la fuerza de una garra, causándole mucho dolor. Sin estar satisfecho con eso, Julián jaló de esa manera a Grell, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. El niño entró en pánico, al sentir algo duro por debajo de los pantalones de su atacante, presionarse a la entrada de su ano

-descuida… te va a gustar… y deberías agradecérmelo… al menos sabrás lo que es el sexo antes de morir…-le indicó, tras lamer sus dedos y llevar uno a la entrada del chico. Sin más, lo introdujo en Grell, para masajear los jóvenes músculos que rodeaban índice

Grell gritó contra la mordaza, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada rosa, ahora marcada con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. No pudo evitar ponerse a jadear por el movimiento de los dedos intrusos dentro de su cuerpo, pues el hombre estaba poniendo toda práctica sexual con su mujer y las prostitutas en él.

Mientras con una mano le acaricia su pequeño pene en desarrollo, con la otra se encargaba de prepararle para el otro paso, excitándose cada vez más con los jadeos silenciados y por el rostro avergonzado y extasiado de Grell. Pronto, los pantalones le quedaron muy ajustados

-es momento…-dijo, abriendo el cierre para liberar su propio pene, más grande y completamente erecto. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, aterrado, e intento alegarse, pero la mano sobre su propio genital no lo dejó moverse-ahora serás una "mujercita"… -le indicó y fue cuando Grell sintió el miembro del otro rozar su ano, entrar levemente en él…

En ese momento una tercera voz se dejó ir, gritando el nombre del menor con preocupación e ira. Julián cayó de costado cuando su cabeza fue encontrada por un sartén, el mismo que Sybil sostenía

-¡Grell! ¡Grell!-gritó la niña, ayudando a su hermano-¡vamos! ¡Arriba! ¡Debemos irnos!-agregó, jalándolo de la muñeca. El mencionado se quedó unos segundos en trance, viéndola fijamente con las mejillas irritas. No sabía cómo agradecer en ese momento la ayuda de su hermana, ver ahí a su protectora, pero un movimiento por parte del atacante lo regreso a la realidad: aún no estaban a salvo.

Sin dudarlo, siguió a Sybil corriendo con todas sus fuerzas; había abandonado la otra zapatilla, pues ahora le era inservible. Llegaron a la escalera velozmente, pero cuando estaban por bajar, Julián atrapó a Grell nuevamente por sus cabellos

-¡Ah! –gritó y Sybil se dio la vuelta para lanzarse contra el sujeto

-¡Suéltala!-aulló furiosa, abrazándose de la mano de Julián, le metió una mordía con todas sus fuerzas. Entre sus dientes, pequeñas gotas rojas brillaron.

-¡Maldita! –gritó enloquecido el hombre, soltando a Grell para intentar quitarse a la melliza, tomándola por el cabello y sacando una navaja. Ésta contestó arañándole el rostro, dejándole cuatro profundas marcas en la mejilla; Julián se quedó un segundo inmóvil, llevándose una mano a las heridas.

-¡Sybil!-gritó Grell, aterrado. En un ataque de ira por tener su rostro arruinado, Julián lanzó a la chica por las escaleras; el cuerpo de ella golpeó fuertemente contra todos los escalones, mientras rodaba como una muñeca por ellos, antes de dar contra el piso en un golpe seco

-eso le pasa por perra…-se quedó Julián, jadeando

-¡Eres un…!-gritó Grell, saltando en su contra, sin embargo, el mayor lo estampó fuertemente contra la pared. La cabeza del pelirrojo hizo contacto contra el duro material con un golpe que se escuchó por toda la casa y el niño resbaló, quedando tendido en el piso

Julián lo miró por un instante, antes de ver a Sybil, quien yacía con la cabeza doblada de una manera antinatural. El efecto del alcohol lo había abandonado hacía tiempo por la adrenalina, así que, con los pensamientos más lúcidos, bajo con cuidado las escaleras. La figura desparramada al final se acercaba más a su campo de visión y sin darse cuenta soltó su navaja.

Alzó a Sybil, igual que a un costal, y examinó con cuidado su rostro. Vio esos ojos vacíos sin conciencia que ya había visto innumerables de veces antes. Ella tenía el cuello roto y la cabeza le colgaba sin sustento, balanceándose de un lado al otro en el aire

-vaya… se rompió el cuello-se dijo para soltarla como un pedazo de basura- tendré que dar una buena justificación a las autoridades por esto… tal vez estos niños eran ladrones, o fueron ellos quienes envenenaron lentamente a mi padre por su herencia… si, me gusta esa idea…-se dijo, riéndose ligeramente

Tan entrado estaba en su delirio de grandeza, que no escucho los pasos descalzos por la escalera ni tampoco, como la navaja era recogida del suelo. Julián solo permaneció arrodillado a lado del cadáver, mientras seguía su soliloquio y ensayaba sus palabras a la policía. Sí, tan entrado estaba en su actuación que no sintió al otro llegar a su espalda, hasta demasiado tarde.

El filo de la navaja atravesó su cuello, hundiéndose profundamente en sus venas y carne. Julián quiso emitir un grito, sin embargo, todo lo que salió de su boca fueron borbotones de sangre y sonidos ahogados por su propio líquido vital. Lentamente se giró, para notar a Grell, parado detrás de él, con una mirada muerta, vacía, en sus ojos esmeraldas

El hombre quiso gritarle, maldecirlo, llamarlo fenómeno, perra, lo que fuera, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue escupirle sangre, lo cual no pareció molestar al niño. Él siguió contemplando, gozando de ver la vida escapar de ese sujeto, quien en un acto de imprudencia se arrancó la navaja del cuello, ocasionando desangrarse más rápido.

Los borbotones salpicaron el rostro y el vestido de Grell, pero él siguió tan impasible como una Parca. Al final, Julián terminó cayendo al piso, convulsionándose entre su sangre, ahogándose por su sangre... Así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta quedar inmóvil, mientras el líquido vital seguía derramándose por el suelo.

Grell avanzó, aún sin cambiar su mirada, aún sin mostrar sentimiento, sólo un rostro rígido, una máscara de frialdad. Sus pies salpicaron en el líquido carmesí, mientras dejaba el cuerpo masculino atrás y se acercaba a su Roble.

Con cuidado y con su mano derecha manchada en rojo, tomó a Sybil entre sus brazos, viendo por segunda vez en su vida esos ojos vacíos, sin vida. Y por segunda vez en su vida, se permitió llorar auténticas lágrimas de dolor, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos…

Había matado a alguien, al hijo de su ángel de la guardia, era un asesino. Por otro lado, no sabía si el señor Smith se iba a recuperar o si Lily iba a creer su historia; seguramente no, pues no había testigos. La única era Sybil y ahora, ni siquiera ella podía ayudarlo, salvarlo, como había prometido hacia años atrás.

Esa era la parte que más le dolía… en misma noche, había perdido a su padre, a su hermana adoptiva y a su Sybil, su fortaleza, su mejor amiga, su protectora, su esperanza, su vida misma. Ahora, sólo era una Rosa pérdida en un mundo cruel, que por alguna razón, se veía más oscuro y grande, además, había manchado sus manos con sangre en un asesinato premeditado… eso le iba a causar problemas…

No importaba, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de la policía. Por ahora, sólo quería llorar sobre el cadáver de su persona más amada…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Máscaras

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, con la cascada de cabello negro ondeado tras su espalda; era falso, sólo una peluca. En ese momento, usaba un sencillo vestido del mismo color, con el cual quería demostrar un estatus social bajo, después de todo, su personaje era el de una chica sencilla, la cual había abandonado recientemente su hogar, por lo tanto, se había visto en la necesidad de vender su cuerpo.

Con suerte, algún hombre picaría el anzuelo, bueno, no, eso siempre pasaba, después de todo, los años lo hicieron mejorar sus dotes de actriz. No, la suerte sería si ese hombre resulta ser un Adonis, después de todo, alguien guapo ayudaba a la interpretación.

Grell se miró por unos instantes en el cristal de una ventana y con cuidado se arregló el fleco, para sonreírle a su reflejo. Habían pasado ocho años desde aquella noche, en donde se había visto obligador a abandonar su querido hogar, a su "hermano", y en todo ese tiempo, se las arregló para sobrevivir solo.

Lo primero fue alejarse, antes de que Lily llegará, preguntándose porqué de la tardanza. No quiso ver el rostro de ella al toparse con tanta sangre, dos cadáveres y una figura envuelta en un vestido manchado de rojo, llorando entre el festín de Muerte. Tuvo que robar unas ropas, no le importó; ya había matado a una persona, ¿no? Un poco más de delincuencia no le haría más daño, además, el invierno era helado y no podía andar por las calles cubierto de sangre. Ese no fue el único robo.

Luego se enteró que el señor Smith había logrado sobrevivir, pues los doctores encontraron a tiempo los signos de envenenamiento por plomo y pudieron tratarlo. Eso lo hizo sentirse muy feliz, sin embargo, sólo se permitió pasar frente a la casa para espiar desde el otro lado de la calle, a la familia felizmente ruinada. El amable señor se veía algo triste, seguramente por la pérdida de sus pelirrojos, pero Grell no le dio más motivos para sufrir y se marchó, sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó su viaje hacia Londres: la meta que él y Sybil tenían.

Se preguntaran cómo un adolescente sobrevivió solo. No le fue fácil, tuvo que encontrar el Roble dentro de su alma y el camino a seguir. Sus dotes actorales le sirvieron más que en su primera infancia, pues pasó por muchos hogares, muchos orfanatos hasta la mayoría de edad. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo no cambio mucho, seguía fino, delicado; sus piernas seguían esbeltas, largas, mientras sus facciones permanecieron finas y delicada. Carecía de dos cosas evidentes en el cuerpo de una mujer, sin embargo, todo en general, más las ropas que escogía, las cuales marcaban elegantemente su figura, le permitieron pasar por una chica.

Bueno, por más de una chica. De hecho, tenía tantas personalidades, tantos personajes que hace mucho no había sido realmente él… Profesora, estudiante, sirvienta, o prostituta eran algunas de sus profesiones inventadas; podía ser tímida como una niña recién salida de la pubertad, como una extrovertida loca por amor, todo lo necesario para conseguir dinero y pasar la noche bajo el techo del pobre hombre, quien creía su historia. Para apoyar sus actuaciones, se había hecho de una colección de pelucas y diferentes trajes; su maestría en maquillaje probó ser vital.

Su cuerpo se conservaba virgen, pues Grell había desarrollado un modus operandi: hacia al hombre beber, perderse, o simplemente, lo drogaba para que se quedara dormido toda la noche. Entonces, podía robarle unas cuantas pertenencias valiosas, algunas joyas, e irse antes de la salida del sol. Como esa noche no había sido él, sino alguien más, las autoridades no lograba dar con su paradero y si era necesario, su dualidad le ayudaba, pues también podía interpretar papeles masculinos; después de todo, una actriz buena debe poder jugar cualquier personaje y él era la mejor.

El mundo, la sociedad se basaba en máscaras, pues bien, él había logrado crear muchas, todas igual de real a la anterior, pero nunca su verdadero rostro, nunca él, nunca Grell; es más los nombres de Grell y Sybil se habían quedado atrás y rara vez se acordaba de ellos. Prefería no hacerlo, pues el pasado sólo le traía dolor. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, ya no había marcha atrás y por lo que sabía, el señor Smith debía haber muerto por causas naturales hace ya algunos años, después de todo, la última vez que lo vio, era un ancianito frágil.

No, debía seguir adelante, como sobreviviente debía seguir cargando el peso de la vida por la promesa hecha de brillar en el escenario, aunque hubiese preferido no tener que brillar solo. Cruel ironía es el mundo, pues igual a la obra, Romeo murió antes de Julieta, a pesar de que ésta parecía muerta…

De esa manera, a veces de mentiras y engaños, fue como logró llegar a la capital inglesa para seguir adelante su sueño, lograr tener una vivencia pequeña, vieja, pero suya, gracias al dinero robado y comenzar a presentarse en varias audiciones, esperando tener, aunque fuera un papel minúsculo.

El mundo de las artes es bastante cruel, Grell se dio cuenta de eso. Siendo de ascendencia pobre, sin hogar fijo, sin recomendaciones ni amigos con poder, le impedía conseguir papel en los Teatros del West End, aunque su talento fuera mejor que el de la amante del director, del productor, del actor principal, o del que fuera.

Quizás Grell era un asesino desde los doce, quizás fuera un ladrón, un estafador, pero incluso él tenía sus límites: no era una verdadera prostituta, no se iba a acostar con nadie por un papel en alguna obra, no. El recuerdo de Julián sobre su cuerpo, intentando quitarle su virginidad a la fuerza lo seguía horrorizando en algunas pesadillas, por eso, no permitía que nadie lo tocara… pero claro, eso no le impedía coquetear con los hombres guapos, provocarlos.

El dinero conseguido le permitió vivir decentemente hasta conseguir trabajo en un teatrucho de mala muerte en el distrito de Whitechapel. Cada vez que iba a trabajar, Grell no podía evitar reírse ante la crueldad del asunto: ese sitio tan pobre le recordaba cuando era niño, mientras vivía con su madre biología en esa calle olvidada por Dios.

-¡Rose! ¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar hoy!-gritó una rubia, un tanto más baja en estatura y algo regordeta. Usaba un vestido rosa pastel chillón, el cual no ayudaba en nada a su cuerpo, más a un apestoso a perfume barato; el pelirrojo no podía más que pensar que la niña tenía un pésimo gusto, pero de nueva cuenta, la máscara de sencillez ayudaba, además, Mary no era tan mala, sólo algo ingenua.

-¿y perderme el gran estreno? ¡Nunca, querida!-exclamó Grell, correspondiendo el abrazado y los dos besos en las mequillas de manera mecánica, automática, después de todo, ya estaba programado para seguir los buenos modales.

-felicidades por ser Julieta-indicó la llamada Mary, mientras sostenía sus brazos… ¿Era sincera o sentía envidia? Quién sabe y la verdad, a Grell podía importarle menos

-de nada, cariño, espero tener tu apoyo este noche-contestó

-¡claro! Le vamos a dar a los espectadores la obra de sus vidas –se río la rubia con una risa estridente, bastante fingida-bueno, a prepararse –agregó, para sentarse frente a su espejo de bordes oxidados con cristal opaco, roto en varias esquina. Los vestidores eran un cuarto, sin nada más que algunos disfraces al fondo.

Grell suspiró, realmente odiaba eso. Odiaba ese teatro, odiaba ese distrito, odiaba ese Romeo, viejo, gordo de cara grotescamente pintarrajada, sin estilo; odiaba a esos actores y actrices de segunda. Pero era alguien paciente, mucho; podía seguir jugando su papel de actriz pobre hasta llegar a la cumbre, como le había prometido a su Roble. Trabajaría duro, dejaría ese mundo gris y pronto tendría la fama merecida.

El pelirrojo se asomó a ver a la audiencia corriente en ese teatro corriente. No podía pedir mucho de esos vagos sin clase, seguramente arrastrado hasta adentro por el jorobado guardia de la entrada, con la promesa de hacerles vivir un tiempo extraordinario, pero el deseo simplemente no nacía de ellos, por ende, la mayoría se la pasaba hablando entre los amigos, o quienes habían sido atrapados solos, dormían sonoramente en sus asientos ya casi sin relleno. Sólo algunos asistían todas las noches, esperando por la misma actriz.

Sólo existía un único escenario, un tanto grande, teniendo en cuenta el lugar, sin embargo, estaba viejo, polvoso y descuidado. La mayoría de los asientos estaban rotos, la madera que cubría todas partes estaba podrida en algunos lugares; desecha, en otros Las telas eran comida de polillas, la escenografía parecía pintada por niños en sus primeros años de vida y la luz tenía un tono amarillento.

Grell suspiró, ya era su turno y sin más, se dejó poseer por el espíritu de Julieta, volverse ella, y salir al escenario. El efecto que causaba era inmediato, las pláticas cesaban, los hombres despertaban a los durmientes para silenciarlos, y quienes ya sabían que esperar se sentaban al borde de sus asientos para contemplar a "Rose" dar su actuación y entonces el pelirrojo dejaba extender más sus plumas, cual pavo real, para alumbrar más a sus fanáticos y nuevos fanáticos. Si tan solo las personas en ese distrito fueran más adeptos al teatro, Grell podía garantizar que su nombre se esparciría como pólvora hasta oídos de alguien poderoso.

Una noche hubo alguien que resaltaba en la audiencia. Ese hombre era de rubio cabello en risos cortos, rostro blanco de facciones atractivas, ojos azules cual zafiros y, definitivamente, no pertenecía a ese mundo pobre. No, su ropa, su porte, su galantería, todo lo traicionaba como un caballero y por un segundo, Grell se detuvo a verlo, olvidándose de su actuación, preguntándose por qué alguien así estaba en ese lugar y por qué alguien así le miraba con tanta fascinación.

-¡lo viste! ¡Lo viste!- Mary le decía una y otras vez devuelta en los vestidores. Grell se desmaquillaba tranquilamente, mientras la niña a su lado parecía revolotear como una paloma

-sí, Mary, lo vi- contestó el pelirrojo, dejando la esponja en la mesa- pero ¿Quién rayos es él?

-no tengo idea… jamás lo había visto, pero es obvio que se trata de un Lord-indicó la chica –y es guapo, muy guapo-agregó, como en un sueño

-es verdad, pero ¿no te preguntas que hacia alguien de su posición social aquí?-preguntó Grell, girándose a verla. La niña dio un pequeño respingo y lo miró con incredulidad

-¿Qué tiene de malo este teatro?-preguntó, confundida. Grell sólo la miró por unos segundos, preguntándose si era estúpida o realmente muy inocente, para girarse a ver su reflejo

-"¿Qué tiene de malo este teatro?" ¿Es enserio?-contestó –primero que nada, las ternitas y las polillas lo aman, si sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡Ah! Y las ratas también, las cucarachas, las arañas, los ratones, las pulgas, las moscas, garrapatas, mosquitos ¿Se me olvidó mencionar a otro cliente frecuente?

-eso es cruel, Rose-dijo Mary con un gesto dolido- somos una familia, una compañía- Grell se detuvo unos segundos, en los cuales deseo gritarle unas cuantas verdades, seguidas de groserías, sin embargo, se volvió a colocar la máscara de la generosidad y le sonrió con ternura.

-es cierto, es cierto, nena, lo siento-indicó, tomando a la chica de las manos, sentándola a su lado-somos una gran familia-agrego, mientras la rubia volvió a sonreír –sólo me preguntaba porque un Lord estaría aquí y no rodeado de mujeres en un teatro caro en el West End

-tal vez a él no le interesen esas cosas- pensó en voz alta la chica, Grell la miró con incredulidad ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no le interesaría gastar toneladas de dinero, si después le quedaba otras miles más?

-sí, tal vez tengas razón-concordó Grell, más que nada para callarla-pero no creo que lo volvamos a ver-agregó, para la decepción de la rubia.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El misterioso Lord siguió asistiendo todas las noches sin fallar; incluso cuando no presentaban _Romeo y Julieta_. Él siempre estaba ahí, en el mismo palco frente al único escenario, siempre mirando al pelirrojo cuando le tocaba ser por noche Rosalinda; cuando a la siguiente, era Imogen, o cuando atravesaba el bosque de las Ardenas con ropas de muchacho, él siempre estaba ahí. El Lord parecía disfrutar sus dichas, llorar sus penas y sus muertes, pues Grell podía ver el efecto de su actuación en los ojos azules al perder la vida siendo Desdémona con las manos de los celos en su frágil cuello, o morir por su mano a lado del amado a las sombras del sepulcro italiano.

No había noche que él no estuviera ahí y no había noche en la que Mary no dejara de inventar una historia de amor prohibido entre él y ella, pues soñaba que el hombre estaba ahí por su persona. Grell prefería dejarla soñar, mientras él continuaba su vida e ignoraba lo evidente: la mirada de ese Lord denotaba amor, sin embargo, si supiera ese pequeño secreto del pelirrojo, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo… entonces ¿Por qué soñar con una boda y una familia como la pequeña Mary canturreaba? No, seguiría su carrera de actriz y fingiría nunca haberlo notado, seguramente ese hombre se cansaría pronto.

-disculpen… se puede-indicó una voz tras ellas, mientras las "actrices" se dedicaban a desmaquillarse tras otra buena noche de actuación. Grell se giró un poco y se quedó congelado en su lugar, era _él…_ Rápidamente regresó su mirada al espejo, mientras Mary, a su lado, dejaba escapar un grito infantil de alegría y se ponía de pie, arreglando su vestido y cabellos.

-¡Mi Lord!-exclamó, realizando una torpe reverencia; si el pelirrojo no estuviera temblando, se hubiese tomado su tiempo de criticar tan torpe movimiento-¿a qué debo que nos honre con su presencia?-continuó la rubia

-quería felicitar a la actriz principal por tan buena interpretación esta noche-contestó con la verdad tal cual era. La expresión de Mary se trasformó en una de tristeza, mientras su corazón se partía y Grell se daba un golpe mental

-ah… bueno… entonces… yo… los dejó…-tartamudeó la chica, tomando sus cosas con torpeza. Se notaba que estaba al borde del llanto, lo cual provocó que tirara todo y tropezara con todo, tan sólo pudo salir por la puerta antes de romperse en lágrimas amargas.

Los camerinos se quedaban en silencio, mientras el Lord observaba aquella salida tan ruidosa, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, y con una especie de lamento, sin embargo, nada podía hacer por esa actriz, pues no era ella la dueña de su corazón. Cuando los lamentos se perdieron, se giró hacia la "pelirroja" frente a él, con un ramo de rosas rojas en manos

-son para ti, mi doncella-indicó, hincando una rodilla como todo buen caballero debía-no sabía que flores comprarle, sin embargo, el color de su cabello y su nombre precioso me ayudaron a elegir estas…

-mmm… gracias… -tartamudeó Grell ¿Su nombre, eh? Si tan sólo supiera que durante su vida había tenido tantos nombres e identidades… -¿puedo preguntarle su nombre, Mi Lord?- se aventuró. Tal vez estaba nervioso, aterrado por su "secreto", sin embargo, no iba a permitir que nadie viera su debilidad, nunca más, por algo tenia tantas máscaras en su catálogo.

-puedes llamarme su Príncipe Azul-indicó. Grell se rió por unos instantes, sin quererlo, sin actuarlo, antes de ver otra vez a su rico interlocutor con incredulidad.

-"¿Príncipe Azul?" Un poco directo-dijo -¿no lo cree, Mi Lord?-agrego, con una sonrisa alegre. El hombre rió igualmente, negando levemente con la cabeza, para luego volver a ver esos ojos esmeraldas

-lo lamento, mi Rosa-indicó-es sólo que llevó admirándola en secreto todas las noches que mi mente comenzó a crear nuestra propia historia-comentó-alguien tan bella como usted, y de tanto talento, se merece la mejor novela de amor y esperaba ser yo su caballero…

¿Su caballero? El peor temor de Grell se hizo realidad con esa palabra, realmente el Lord se había enamorado de "ella" y la "ella" que habitaba su cuerpo de hombre le encantaría corresponderle y vivir con él una obra de amor como aquellas que tanto amaba interpretar, pero no podía…

-lo… lo lamento mucho, pero…-Grell se puso de pie, y como movido por una corriente eléctrica el Lord igualmente se enderezó, tomándole la mano con delicadeza

-soy yo quien debería disculparse-dijo –siento si fue muy precipitado… pero tengo muchos deseos de conocerla mejor, mi Rosa Roja, por favor, condéseme ese placer…-el pelirrojo lo miro, e intentó soltar su mano- al menos una noche, mañana… que el teatro cierra… déjeme llevarla a cenar…-suplicó

Grell lo miró a los ojos, luego a la puerta, y otra vez a él. Una cena, ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez no era mala idea, después de todo, alguien de su estatus social sólo podía invitarle cosas caras y sería bueno comer comida de verdad al menos una vez en su vida… suspiró…

-está bien…-al final, se rindió-mañana por la noche…-aquellas palabras parecieron llenar de alegría al Lord, quien ahora que le veía de cerca parecía un niño, en los veinte como él mismo

-entonces, hasta mañana, mi Rosa Roja. La mandaré recoger de aquí mismo- dijo, alegremente, le beso la mano, y salió de los camerinos con la actitud de un niño al cual le compran su juguete deseado.

Grell, por su parte, sólo se quedó mirando a la puerta, agarrando su mano besada con la otra ¿Qué debía hacer? Es cierto que siempre había deseado un amigo con poder para poder moverse a mejores teatros, lograr el sueño, ahora promesa a Sybil, de hacer que el mundo lo adorara, pero sólo deseaba eso, influencia, pero el muchacho Lord, igual que la inocente Mary, ya se había contado una historia completa sobre los dos juntos en amor.

Podría intentar seguirle su novela, después de todo, ya había interpretado a las grandes amantes y heroínas del mundo de la literatura, y jamás permitirle tocarle su cuerpo para que el secreto que tanto lo avergonzaba no se viera al descubierto. Le causaría sospechas, sí… tal vez de una enfermedad, o una infidelidad, pero podía ocuparse de eso cuando se presentara el problema.

Tal vez para ese entonces ya había logrado volverse una actriz famosa, pues convencería al muchacho a impulsar su carrera y podía verse en la libertad de dejarlo. Eso igualmente sería peligroso, pues ignoraba de quién era hijo ese joven Lord… aunque, si fuera necesario, escaparía a Francia. Ya con un renombre detrás, no tendría problemas para posicionarse en las altas esferas. Sí, haría eso, después de todo, el Lord no parecía querer darse por vencido en conquistarlo.

El pelirrojo suspiró, mirándose al espejo, preguntándose cómo se vería su Sybil, si hubiese logrado alcanzar esa edad. Seguramente seguiría escondiendo su feminidad tras una máscara de hombre, pero los mellizos actores seguirían juntos, apoyándose, cuidándose, sin embargo, sería muy posible que él fuera todavía una niña asustadiza, débil, detrás de la sombra del hermano…

La vida había sido muy cruel con ellos al negarles quienes eran en mente y espíritu, y darles un cuerpo equivocado, el cual sólo le había traído problemas a Grell, cuando la verdad de su género era descubierta.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, cuando terminó de cambiarse. Esa noche se marchó directamente a su diminuta casa, sin intentar conseguir dinero extra, deseando que el Roble en su alma hubiese echado raíces grandes, fuertes, pues por primera vez en su vida se iba permitir conocer más a un hombre y no estaba seguro de cual máscara usar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Una novela de amor

Se quedó parado, esperando, sintiéndose ridículo en ese vestido corriente, sin embargo, era el "mejor" que tenía. El teatro estaba cerrado esa noche, en la cual el Príncipe Azul había prometido llevarlo a una cena romántica… pero ya había pasado algo de tiempo…

En su mano sostenía una lámpara de cristal, en cuyo centro bailaba vacilante una pequeña llamita. La miró unos momentos, sintiendo algo de miedo en quedarse solo en la oscuridad, y todavía nadie se acercaba; quizás el Príncipe Azul se había arrepentido, tal vez su familia le había hecho ver el error de meterse con una actriz pobre, o quizás, el pequeño Lord se había encontrado otra flor, más de su altura.

Grell suspiró, andando unos pasos, mientras sus zapatillas hacían eco contra la tierra; sí, debía de ser eso. En ese instante, oyó un caballo relinchar, seguido del sonido de los cascos acercarse por su espalda. El pelirrojo se volvió, cuando un carruaje negro llegó a su lado

-lamento hacerla esperar, mi Rosa Roja- era el Príncipe Azul, quien descendía a su encuentro y el pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar, menos, cuando él le tomó la mano, dándole un suave beso en ella-ven, su carruaje espera… doncella mía

-gracias-indicó Grell, aceptando la ayuda. El muchacho entró tras él y el trasporte se puso en movimiento de inmediato.

Grell no podía dejar de ver por las ventanas con admiración, como aquel carruaje lo sacaba de los barrios bajos y lo llevaba hacia un mundo de luz, dinero y estatus social. Oyó la risa suave de su acompañante, y fue entonces cuando lo vio por el reflejo del cristal; él lo contemplaba en silencio, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el pelirrojo, volviéndose

-lo siento, lo siento, es solamente…-comenzó el rubio, callando unos instantes. Grell se acomodó mejor en el asiento, contemplándolo con curiosidad-¿es la primera vez que ves lugares así?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

Nuestra "actriz" bajo la mirada unos instantes, negando suavemente con la cabeza, mientras observaba sus blancas manos contrastar en la tela vieja de color escarlata.

-no… cuando era… cuando era niña… mi hermano y yo solíamos pasearnos por los barrios ricos de donde vivíamos…-contestó Grell, la nostalgia era verdadera-nos gustaba imaginar que algún día podríamos vivir ahí…

-ya veo…-el Lord lo contempló unos segundos en silencio meditabundo-¿Dónde está su hermano?

-murió… por… por una enfermedad… hace tiempo…-mintió, en parte, pues no le podía contar la verdad sobre la muerte de su Sybil. Sin embargo, el recordar aquellos ojos sin vida, lo hizo estremecerse… hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba eso, y aun así, la memoria estaba gravada en su cerebro para siempre.

-lo lamento, le hice revivir recuerdos tristes-dijo el Príncipe Azul, buscando tocarle la mano. Sin embargo, lo dudó y retiró sus dedos antes de tocarlo

-está bien, no lo sabía, mi Lord-contestó Grell, sonriéndole un poco. El rubio pareció encantado y le contestó el gesto

-por favor, se lo ruego, mi Rosa, llámeme Príncipe Azul-dijo, a lo cual, Grell contestó sólo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El carruaje llegó a su destino, parándose frente a una inmensa mansión tan blanca como el mármol, de una arquitectura moderna para aquel tiempo. Por todas partes se extendían jardines maravillosos de césped bien cuidado, arbustos, árboles y flores multicolores; Grell miró todo, genuinamente maravillo.

Incluso el interior era precioso, no, era más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, pensó, mientras entraba del brazo del joven Lord, pues las enormes galerías eran adornadas con cuadros exquisitos y estatuas hermosas, pertenecientes a diferentes momentos de la historia. Ventanales inmensos se abrían en varias paredes, iluminando, sobre todo, las inmensas escaleras, y los pisos eran de madera fina.

El aire tenía un ligero aroma de rosas, pertenecientes a los diferentes ramos de esas flores, las cuales eran de un rojo escarlata; Grell las miró, tal vez era mucha pretensión, pero podía apostar que eran para él. Por todas partes, los sirvientes trabajaban, decorando, limpiando, prendiendo las velas para iluminar.

-¡Susan!-llamó el Príncipe Azul e inmediatamente, una de las criadas acudió velozmente a su llamado

-a sus órdenes, mi Lord-contestó, tras mirar un segundo a "la mujer misteriosa" a lado del chico rubio. Grell la miró también.

-lleva a mi Rosa Roja a la habitación de huéspedes-ordenó para volverse a Grell- esta cena tendremos invitados-le dijo, y el pelirrojo lo vio por unos instantes, con temor- no, no, mi Rosa, no temas, todos ellos saben la excepcional actriz que eres y están deseoso de conocerte…

-pero… no crees qué… bueno… yo creía que íbamos a cenar nosotros solos…-contestó Grell con completa sinceridad. Siempre había estado orgulloso de sus dotes actorales, pero ni en su sueños más locos había esperado enfrentarse a muchos de la clase alta de una sola vez. Había pretendido irlos conociendo poco a poco, para que de esa manera, irlos ganando de uno en uno.

El Príncipe Encantador rió un poco ante aquella temerosa respuesta y le volvió a besar la mano con delicadeza

-descuida, eres hermosa y muy talentosa, así como yo, te van a amar-dijo –además, son sólo unos amigos. Nada especial…-agrego- sigue a Susan, ella te guiara. Date un buen baño, arréglate, ponte hermosa. Cuando bajes ya estarán los invitados… en la cama deje un vestido para ti…- y lo soltó

En ese momento, Susan le pidió seguirla. Todavía un tanto nervioso, Grell fue tras ella, cruzando las galerías, una Biblioteca, que dejaba la modesta salita del señor Smith muy detrás, las escaleras, pasillos enormes, hasta una habitación en particular.

-aquí-dijo la sirvienta abriendo la puerta para mostrar una alcoba que era, fácilmente, cinco veces su casita completa. Había un libro enorme junto a la ventana, la cual daba pasó a un balcón y la cama estaba en un extremo, sobre la pared arriba de ella colgaba otro cuadro hermoso, Renacentista, pues contaba el rapto de Europa por Zeus, convertido en toro. Tal como el Príncipe Azul había prometido sobre la cama reposaba un exquisito vestido rojo de corte fino, elegante e igualmente, había rosas rojas por toda la habitación.

En un extremo había dos puertas. Una daba a un vestidor enorme, el sueño de cualquier mujer, y el otro, a un baño blanco con una tina enorme. Grell no pudo más que contemplar toda esa belleza, la cual, por primera vez podía ver en primera mano; su mente viajó al pasado, al tiempo de cuando niño, soñaba estar en uno de esos ropajes de la mano de un galante caballero. No podría creer que al fin se estaba volviendo real…

En ese momento, como movido por una descarga, saltó lejos de la criada, cuando ésta comenzó a quitarle el vestido viejo que llevaba puesto

-¿Sucede algo, Mi Lady?-preguntó Susan, algo confundida

-no, nada, pero… preferiría bañarme sola…-dijo. La muchacha se acercó unos pasos, sin entender muy bien el porqué de tan exagerada reacción

-no es necesario, Mi Lady, es mi deber ayudarla-contestó

-no, no, está bien… puedo bañarme y vestirme sola… pero aceptó ayuda con el peinado-dijo Grell rápidamente, llevando a la chica fuera del cuarto; ella sólo se había dejado empujar, aún más confundida que antes –te llamaré cuando termine… -agregó y cerró la puerta con llave

Grell suspiró, recargándose en la entrada. Por unos momentos la criada se quedó parada, para irse lentamente. Lo sentía por ella, parecía buena niña, pero su cuerpo desnudo era algo que nadie nunca jamás debía, podía ver. Se miró al espejo en la cómoda, mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente. Realmente estar ahí era un sueño, sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia.

Ya sabía cuál era su papel ahora: una actriz pobre, humilde e inocente, como una niña, sin conciencia de su propio talento, temerosa y frágil, como esas rosas con las cuales adornaron toda la mansión. Sí, era perfecto, de esa manera también podía ganar tiempo antes de que el Príncipe Azul buscara otro tipo de acercamiento a su persona y la máscara de inocencia era ideal para conquistar a los corazones, eso era algo que había aprendido cuando necesitaba "dinero extra".

La última pieza de ropa cayó y Grell arrugó el ceño ante el cuerpo reflejado en la superficie de cristal. Distraídamente, pasó una mano por el frío material.

-me has causado muchos problemas, Grell-se dijo, para luego irse al baño

Mientras tanto, los invitados llegaban uno tras otro. Un viejo Duque y su mujer, un director afamado, y unos tres muchachos que, como el Príncipe Azul, eran jóvenes e hijos de Lord.

-muy bien, muy bien, mi querido Dorian ¿Dónde está su Rosa Roja de la cual habla tan exaltado en todas la cenas?-preguntó el Duque

-¡oh! Entonces esa es la razón por la cual nuestro anfitrión ha dejado de asistir a mis talleres-comenzó el director-una bella dama le ha roba el corazón

-¿y al menos es tan hermosa como dices?-preguntó uno de los jóvenes con un gesto burlón

-Te sorprenderás, Marcus, amigo mío, pues se trata de una creatura angelical de talento único-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa de orgullo

-parece ser que alguien cayó en la trampa del amor-indicó el segundo, de nombre Oscar- cuidado, he oído que muchos hombres han cedido por damas bellas y han despertado con joyas de menos. Puede preguntarle a Henry para mayor información-indicó, viendo al tercer Lord

-calla… que aún deseo encontrar a esa zorra y darle su merecido…-murmuro furioso el mencionado

-no creo que eso tenga algo que ver mi Rosa, Oscar-dijo Dorian, tranquilo-han hablado de rubias o pelinegras, nunca de una encantadora pelirroja. Además, mi amor es una creatura sencilla, frágil…

-todas las mujeres se presentan de esa manera, pero nunca sabes la verdad tras sus rostros maquillados-intervino el Duque, mientras su mujer lo reprochaba con la mirada

-pues creo que todos ustedes se adelantan en sus juicios, ni siquiera hemos conocido a la muchacha-dijo la Señora, abanicándose lentamente

-¿y a qué se dedica la joven?-preguntó el Duque

-es una actriz, Duque, amigo-contestó Dorian, mientras su mirada se perdía en el ensueño- se llama Rose Smith. En nuestra novela de amor, la llamó Rosa Roja y para ella, soy su Príncipe Azul

-nunca había escuchado ese nombre-indicó el Director, tras pensarlo unos segundos y repasar por su mente todos los nombres de las actrices famosas de Inglaterra. El anfitrión rió un poco, para luego girarse a él

-ni tú ni nadie, pero muy pronto todo el mundo la conocerá- contestó-es una Rosa escondida en el distrito de Whitechapel

-¡Oh, en el nombre de Dios!-se alteró la Duquesa-¡No me digas que se trata de una actriz de segunda!-agrego, llevándose la mano al corazón, en un gesto exagerado de alarma

-¿pobre? Sí ¿De segunda? No lo creo-contestó Dorian, tranquilo

-Dorian, mi querido muchacho, debe de andar con cuidado-indicó el Director-entró a un terreno peligroso…

-¿Considera a las mujeres terreno peligroso, John?-preguntó el rubio de vuelta

-no, sólo a las actrices, pues nunca se sabe lo que puede uno esperar de ellas y más, si son de un estatus social bajo-advirtió el hombre con cautela

-además, piense en lo que dirían sus padres, que en paz descansen, alguien de su posición… ¿unido a una mujer pobre? ¡Que escandalo!- exclamó la Duquesa, agitada

-pueden decirme lo que quieran, pero cuando la vean actuar no les quedará más que aceptar su grandeza-comentó, para girarse al director- por eso mi invitación a usted fue particularmente insistente, mi estimado John, hoy verá el nacimiento de una estrella, a la cual encontré de causalidad una noche, mientras estaba ansioso de aventura

-pues interesante aventura que se consiguió, Dorian-aventuró Oscar. En ese momento, Susan hacia acto de presencia

-la señorita ya está lista-anunció. Con sus palabras, la conversación murió de raíz, mientras todos los ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta; las miradas variaban entre curiosidad, intriga, negación, hasta la más pura admiración.

Sin más, entró Grell ataviado como una Dama de sociedad; siempre había tenido el porte, pero ahora su ropaje le ayudaba a desplegar su gracia y encanto natural. Apesar de ser realmente un hombre, su delicada belleza rivalizaba con cualquier mujer, imperturbable, como cuando era niño, sin verse afectada por la pubertad. Sus largos cabellos rojos estaban recogidos en un peinado alto, adornado con más rosas y un collar de oro resplandecía en su esbelto cuello.

-es preciosa…-comentó Henry, extasiado. Oscar y Marcus no pudieron más que confirmar lo dicho por su amigo. La Duquesa, por su parte, se llevó el abanico al rostro, juzgando como sólo una mujer puede a la "chica" que tenía delante.

Dorian, por su parte, caminó velozmente a lado de Grell, teniéndole la mano con elegancia y atención. El pelirrojo la aceptó, sin saber si el miedo que sentía era verdadero, o parte de su personaje

-vengan, la cena se servirá dentro de pronto-anunció, dirigiendo a todos al inmenso comedor, en donde tomaron lugares

Al poco tiempo, el banquete fue servido, mientras una joven desconocida tocaba el arpa para ellos. Grell se sirvió poco, aunque una parte de él deseaba devorar todo, pues era la primera vez que comía platillos tan delicioso, además de recién hecho, sin embargo, se controló para dar una maravillosa apariencia de sí.

-dígame, querida mía-inició John, tras unos segundo de ver a Grell en completo silencioso-el Príncipe Azul, aquí presente, dice que es una actriz, y una muy buena, a decir verdad…- agregó. Era ahora, o nunca.

-¿Quién yo? ¡Oh, no! Pienso que el Príncipe me está dando más crédito, realmente no soy tan buena- actuó Grell, mientras la Duquesa tocía un "lo sabía"

-mi Rosa está siendo modesta, realmente es un encanto al actuar-se apresuró Dorian, tras ver las expresiones de burla o descontento de los invitados-Rosa mía, este caballero es John Walter, un director famoso de teatro

Grell fingió sorpresa, llevándose ambas manos a los labios. La verdad, ya sabía quién era, una vez intentó audicionar para él, sin embargo, no lo dejaron pasar ni por la puerta trasera; muy bien, ahora era completamente suyo, y le mostraría de lo que estaba hecho

-¡oh, Dios mío! ¡John Walter! He oído hablar de usted, señor mío-dijo el pelirrojo-es el director más famoso del West End…

-así es, pequeña-indicó el hombre con orgullo; Grell se sonrió mentalmente, realmente el truco de alimentar el ego de las personas siempre servía sin importa de qué estatus eran.

-John desea verte actuar, Rosa Roja, pues no le he dejado de hablar sobre tu talento innato y mi admiración hacia su persona-indicó Dorian, John asintió unas cuantas veces

-de hecho, estoy ansioso de verla actuar, pues si lo que dice nuestro anfitrión es cierto, y su belleza equipara su talento, podría darle un papel-dijo el Directo con una sonrisa alegre

-claro, sería mi privilegio y orgullo, si va a verme actuar-indicó Grell, sonriente; su papel salía de maravilla, pues sabía que iba a pasar a continuación

-¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué no actúa ahora?-saltó Dorian, exaltado-Susan, trae pronto mi ejemplo de _Romeo y Julieta_ -agregó, para volverse a los invitados- es especialmente increíble de Julieta…

-no, espera, espera, por favor… realmente ahora…es que… no estoy preparada- fingió temer Grell, a lo cual, el rubio contestó tomándolo cuidadosamente de los hombros

-sólo piensa que estas en el escenario, las luces son tuyas y el público te mira-dijo- y actúa la última parte, la muerte de Julieta, siempre lloró en esa parte… yo seré tu Romeo muerto…

Su Romeo muerto… sí, quien había prometido actuar como Romeo a su lado ya llevaba muerta hace muchos años; entonces, volvió a desear que ella estuviera ahí, a su lado… o, al menos, en la físico, porque lo cierto es que había llevado en su alma la fortaleza del Roble y, aunque Sybil no podía darle la mano, la podía sentir a su lado, con él, siempre, más al ver su rostro en el espejo, después de todo, fueron dos gotas de agua

-es hora, Sybil…-se dijo, mientras todos se movían a la sala.

Con la ayuda de John, interpretando al Fray Lorenzo, y Dorian, como Romeo, Grell estaba dando la actuación de su vida a esos ojos ricos y avaros, cuya mirada hacia mucho era de admiración pura; ya no lo juzgaban…

\- Siento pasos. Necesario es abreviar ¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero! -con esas últimas palabras, Grell fingió apuñalar su propio pecho y desvanecerse sobre el cuerpo de Dorian, quien lo abrazo fuertemente, en cuanto los aplausos se dejaron oír

-¡mi niña, mi adorada niña, eso es hermoso!-sollozó la Duquesa, mientras ambos jóvenes actores se sentaban en el piso. El Príncipe no dejaba de abrazar a su Rosa, complacido de la admiración mostrada por los presentes, incluso los sirvientes se habían quedado observando

-realmente maravillosa, maravillosa-aplaudió el Duque, mientras los jóvenes con título de Lord no dejaban de aplaudir.

-querida, tiene un talento innato-le dijo John, acercándose a los muchachos-pasa mañana a mi Estudio; para esta temporada presentaremos _Romeo y Julieta_ , pues ya tengo a mi bella Julieta-indicó, besando la mano de Grell

Él sólo sonrió, su sueño, el sueño de su Sybil, la esperanza que ambos habían tenido desde niños, estaba al fin al alcance de su mano. La vida no podía ser mejor….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La rosa rota

La vida no podía ser mejor. Se repetía todas las mañanas al despertar y sentir el dulce aroma a rosas llenando el cuarto; se tomaba su tiempo para ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, y luego, recibir a Susan, quien entraba con un abundante desayuno en bandeja de plata, junto a una gema, un vestido o un perfume, cualquier cosa que el Príncipe Azul le daba de regalo esa mañana.

La vida no podía ser mejor. Pensaba, hundido en el agua fresca de la tina, lavando con cuidado su largo cabello del color de la rosas, humectando su piel, para luego regresar a la habitación y escoger el mejor vestido.

La vida no podía ser mejor. Decía, mientras se arreglaba, maquillaba y calzaba. Susan entraba después, para ayudarle a cepillar su cabello; creando con él elegantes peinados. Una vez listo, abandona el exquisito cuarto en compañía de la criada.

La vida no podía ser mejor. Pues el Príncipe Azul le esperaba con un ramo de rosas rojas. La vida no podía ser mejor, pues caminaba sosteniendo su brazo hasta el carruaje; la vida no podía ser mejor, pues él le ayudaba a tomar asiento en el vehículo, el cual inmediatamente se ponía en marcha. La vida no podía ser mejor, pues ese hombre era todo un caballero y siempre respetaba su negación de compartir lecho.

Pero, más allá de tener la comodidad que siempre quiso, el estatus que siempre soñó, la vida no podía ser mejor porque estaba viviendo su sueño, su promesa, la cual aparecía todas las mañanas en la forma de un gran edificio de arquitectura costosa en el West End y ahí, junto a otras mujeres y hombres de talento ensayaban las mejores obras de Europa para presentarlas a un público culto, ansioso de viajar a Italia, a España, a Grecia, o a donde le compañía les llevará.

Sí, la vida no podía ser mejor, más dulce, más completa, más hermosa, más cálida. O, al menos, para él la vida no podía ser mejor.

Tras perder a su actriz principal, ese pequeño teatro en el distrito de Whitechapel cayó en la desgracia. Los pocos espectadores dejaron de ir y el dueño del mismo ya no podía invertir ni siquiera el poco dinero que alguna vez invirtió; no fue sorpresa cuando tuvieron que cerrar, despidiendo a todo el elenco.

La pequeña Mary conoció la otra cara de la vida, pues su mundo de fantasía no coincidía con la realidad y la chica cometió el grave error de mostrar su rostro tal cual era, bello, frágil, vulnerable, inocente a todos, lo cual le hizo perder todo el dinero, su virginidad y verse obligada a casarse con un obrero vulgar, alcohólico y golpeador.

La vida no había sido dulce para todos.

Jamás olvidarían cuando se vieron por primera vez, tras meses. Grell paseaba en la carroza con el Príncipe Azul. Ambos reían, se diviertan y conversaban. El pelirrojo "actriz" llevaba en sus manos un ramo enorme de rosas rojas, pues el Lord insistía que sólo esas flores podían igualar su belleza, y por ende, sólo esas flores podían y debían "acompañarla" a cualquier parte.

A Grell no le molestaba, después de todo, amaba el color rojo, tan brillante, tan parecido a la sangre que alguna vez manchó sus manos. En ese momento fue por venganza por su madre, por su Sybil y por él mismo, pues su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser manchado, que realmente disfrutó ver el líquido carmesí y con él, ver escapar la vida en esos ojos negros tan crueles; además, quedó fascinado con el brillo de la misma, pues parecía de rubíes con una belleza salvaje y prohibida.

Ambos paseaban en el carruaje, cuando Grell la vio. A una mendiga rubia, de ropa harapienta, sucia y desaliñada, sin embargo, bajo la capa de pobreza, el pelirrojo fue capaz de reconocer a quien había sido su compañera en el teatro.

-¡Mary!-susurró e inmediatamente ordenó detener al chofer ante la mirada de asombro del Príncipe Azul. La cual se intensificó cuando el pelirrojo descendió velozmente y fue al encuentro de una pordiosera; sin más, siguió los pasos de su pareja hasta la rubia

-Mary…-llamó otra vez Grell. Ella lo miró por unos segundos sin reconocerlo hasta que el recuerdo le llegó con una cruel puñalada

-Rose…-susurró, entonces lo contempló con cuidado de pies a cabeza-parece que te ha ido de maravilla…

-ah, bueno… un poco… -mintió el pelirrojo, mientras el caballero rubio llegaba a su lado-¿recuerdas al Príncipe Azul?-preguntó

-… es el Lord que siempre te veía actuar… ¿no?-dijo la rubia, su voz se había contorsionado un poco

-¡Ah! ¡Eres la otra actriz que estaba con mi Rosa Roja cuando la conocí por primera vez!-exclamó el Príncipe, sin darse cuenta del daño de su palabras, sobre todo, por la palabra "otra"

-sí, soy yo… mi nombre es Mary Johnson, mucho gusto… mi Lord-dijo, haciendo una reverencia torpe y fingida, para luego mirarlos-¿se casaron?-agrego, a lo cual él contestó con una risa soñadora

-aún no, pero pronto-comentó-mientras tanto, mi Rosa Roja y yo vivimos nuestra novela de amor-indicó, besando en los labios a Grell, quien con gusto le correspondió. Si algo quedaba viva del alma de Mary, murió en ese momento

-ya veo… pues me alegro por ustedes…-dijo ella, intentando irse

-aguarda, Mary, no te vayas-interrumpió Grell-ven con nosotros, estábamos a punto de tomar el almuerzo- indicó, mirando al Príncipe a su lado. La mendiga, por su parte, todavía se quiso ir

-no, no quiero molestarlos…-dijo, secamente, sin embargo, ahora fue él, quien la detuvo

-no, insistimos, ven-dijo el Príncipe, para después llevar a ambas al carruaje

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a la Mansión. Durante todo el almuerzo, la pareja escuchó los infortunios de la pobre chica en silencio. Al final, Grell se sentía terrible por Mary, tal vez fuera por ya vivir su sueño, o quizás, porque una parte de él había querido a la niña, o posiblemente por ambas razones. Se sentía culpable de haberse ido de ese teatro sin despedirse o convencer a John de ayudarlos un poco.

-¡Oh, Mary! ¡Cuánto lo siento!-exclamó Grell, abrazándola un poco. La rubia apenas y respondió el gesto, con el entrecejo fruncido

-realmente has sufrido mucho… pobrecita…-agregó el Príncipe Azul, mirando a su pareja. Grell se quedó pensando un instante

-¿Qué tal si la dejábamos trabajar aquí?-preguntó después de un rato. A lo cual, la rubia quiso exclamar un ¡Qué!, empujar a la "rica", decirle que no necesitaba la piedad de una traidora, pero se contuvo-dijiste que necesitabas más criadas, ¿no?

-es cierto… -se quedó el joven Lord pensando la alternativa-¿Qué dices, pequeña Mary? ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?

-si… ciertamente… mi Lord…-contestó, con los dientes apretados, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percató del odio en esas palabras

-muy bien. Susan-llamó el Príncipe y la criada hizo acto de presencia al instante-esta es la nueva empleada, Mary. Llévala a los cuartos, dale de comer, un uniforme y enséñale la Mansión. Ambas estarán al cuidado de mi Rosa Roja…-agrego, besándole la mequilla a Grell, quien solo se rió por las costillas

-¡Oye!-exclamó Grell entre risas, antes de besarlo en los labios con cariño. El joven le acarició la mejilla, sujetándole levemente la nuca para profundizar la unión de labios; Mary los vio, sus uñas clavándosele en las palmas.

-como ordene-indicó Susan, para enseñarle a la rubia el camino. Ella la siguió, como movida por unos engranes, sin dejar de ver a la feliz pareja besarse; un solo pensamiento ardía en su cerebro: "esa debía ser yo…"

Los días continuaron pasando con naturalidad, por seis meses. Mary mejoró su actitud, mostrándose más alegra, más risueña, y siempre cantaba; mientras planchaba los vestidos de Grell, mientras le preparaba el desayuno, o mientras limpiaba su cuarto. Algunas veces, le tocaba a ella ayudarlo con su larga melena rojiza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en algo:

Nunca, ninguna de las dos lo ayudaban a bañarse o a vestirse, cuando, según creía, eso era muy común entre la aristocracia, pero Grell se negaba rotundamente a permitirlo e incluso, Susan le dijo que la primera regla era no acercarse al cuarto hasta ser llamadas. También estaba como el pelirrojo se negaba a compartir cama con su enamorado, a pesar de verse totalmente "enamorada" de él y él de "ella". Además, existía un baúl cerrado con llave que nadie podía ni tocar, ni siquiera ver. Eran demasiados secretos en torno a la nueva sensación del teatro, ¿no?

Demasiados… Sin embargo, continúo esperando hasta llevarse bien con todos ahí.

Ese día, Mary violó la primera regla. Usando la llave maestra dada a toda la servidumbre, entró al cuarto, mientras Grell se bañaba. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el baúl prohibido… cual fuera su sorpresa al ver muchas pelucas, muchos vestidos, muchos trajes encimados unos sobre otros en el interior del mismo.

Con cuidado, agarró uno de ellos y entonces, se encaminó de puntillas al baño. Lo que vio, casi hizo que gritara de horror:

Rose Smith no era una mujer. El aparato sexual que colgaba entre sus piernas, su plexo, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo era de un hombre, sin embargo, el rostro seguía siendo el mismo de facciones suave que ella había conocido, luciendo vestidos, el mismo que había interpretado tantas veces a Julieta y el mismo que tenía el corazón del Príncipe Azul…

Cerró la puerta otra vez y corrió como si hubiese mañana, dispuesta a decirle a Dorian su descubrimiento…

Las horas habían continuado como si nada. La mañana de ensayo, la comida con el mismo Duque que Grell conoció durante su primera cena en la mansión, para después interpretar a Julieta, su personaje favorito, con un Romeo decente (el cual desgraciadamente no era ni su viejo Romeo, Sybil, ni su nuevo Romeo, el Príncipe); recibir los aplausos del público, los regalos y después abordar el carruaje con su enamorado.

Éste parecía algo pensativo, molesto, sin embargo, seguía igual de atento como siempre, por lo cual, Grell no le dio importancia. La diferencia fue que el Príncipe le dijo que iban a ir con Lord Oscar de descanso; como era un buen amigo y ya habían ido otras veces, no le tomó importancia… sin embargo, esa vez, le dijo que no iban a ir la Mansión de Londres, sino a la propiedad que tenía el mencionó Lord en los muelles

Está bien, pensó Grell, después de todo un poco de descanso sería muy bueno…Después de algunos días de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Durante todo el trayecto, su amor se comportó de manera atenta, dulce… intentó compartir el mismo lecho… respetó la negación con un beso en la frente, sin embargo, durante la primera noche, el Príncipe Azul lo llevó a otra parte.

-mi Príncipe… ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Grell, un tanto nervioso cuando el carruaje se detuvo. El mencionado simplemente se bajó del vehículo y le tendió una mano

-nada, Rosa Roja, solo quiero mostrarte algo-dijo. El pelirrojo dudó por unos instantes, algo dentro de él le gritaba que debía correr, sin embargo, aceptó la mano ofrecida y descendió, para dejarse guiar hacia un barco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quiere mostrarme?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, aún más confundido cuando el Príncipe Azul lo dejó caminar solo hasta la mitad del navío.

En ese momento, Lord Oscar, Lord Marcus y Lord Henry hicieron acto de presencia con unos seis marineros, quienes le sonrieron de manera desagradable. Grell los miró, para retroceder unos pasos. Las miradas de esos hombres no le gustaban en lo más mínimo…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, preocupado. El Príncipe Azul se había quedado cruzado de brazos, con una mirada dura en el rostro

-al principio no quise creerlo… pero Lord Henry comprobó que este era el vestido de la ramera que le robó joyas hace tiempo-indicó, sacando la susodicha pieza de ropa. Grell abrió los párpados aterrado, al reconocer el vestido negro. Se acercó al borde del barco. El mar se abría bajo él, grande y sombrío cual un pozo profundo, negro

-no sé… no sé…-tartamudeó

-¡basta de actuaciones!-gritó Lord Henry-debo aplaudir tu habilidad, pero imaginarte con este vestido y usando la peluca negra que Mary encontró en tu baúl es suficiente para saber que eres tú, maldita perra…dijiste ser una prostituta para entrar a mi hogar, me drogaste y me robaste, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, los marineros se abalanzaron en contra del pelirrojo, jalándolo por los cabellos y arrojándolo contra el duro piso. Sin cuidado, le hicieron pedazos el vestido, dejándolo desnudo, vulnerable, expuesto ante ellos, ante el mundo… su más vergonzoso secreto, ya no era secreto…

-era verdad… realmente se trataba de un hombre… todo este tiempo… fue un hombre-tartamudeó Lord Oscar sorprendido, sin dejar de ver los genitales del pelirrojo sometido en el piso.

Grell intentó pelear, pero las manos le sujetaron ambos brazos y piernas, abriéndole a la fuerza éstas últimas, mientras uno de esos hombres le pisó con fuerza el pecho para inmovilizarlo. El Príncipe Azul no había dicho nada, sólo contemplaba con horror a quien había sido su amor y ni siquiera se suavizó por los mismos ojos verdes que lo miraban suplicantes, pues esos ojos verdes ya no pertenecían a una mujer, sino a un hombre.

-ni hablar… -indicó lord Henry, girándose a los demás hombres-a las prostitutas hay que darles lo que quieren, ¿no?-agrego, y en ese momento todas las manos fueron hacia Grell, para arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba y acariciar su piel desnuda

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DEJENME! ¡POR FAVOR!-gritaba el pelirrojo, enloquecido al revivir el recuerdo de cuando tenía doce y estaba a merced de Julián, mientras esos marineros acariciaban sus testículos, estimulaban su pene, babeaban sus pezones, sus mejillas, sus labios, sus oídos, su cuello. Uno ya había metido sus dedos por el recto del pelirrojo, masajeándole con rudeza los músculos

Grell no dejó de gritar, entre jadeados al sentir un placer prohibido que le daban sus amantes no deseados. Mientras en su mente no dejaba de ver los ojos negros lujuriosos, los ojos verdes muertos… Y en ese momento, sabía que Sybil no llegaría con un sartén a salvarlo.

-¡PRINCIPE! ¡PRINCIPE! ¡AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DORIAN!-gritó Grell antes de que una mano callosa le cubriera la boca, ahogando sus suplicas. El pelirrojo vio como el mencionado se detenía unos segundos, viéndolo, causándole una esperanza fugaz, pronto muerta, porque él también se fue, dejándolo a merced de ellos.

Grell miró con incredulidad el sitio por donde se alejaba, para cerrar los párpados con fuerza, cuando uno de aquellos hombres introdujo su pene erecto en él. Gritó, y su voz se quedó sofocada por la mano de su captor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras las lágrimas resplandecían entre sus pestañas negras, al sentir las embestidas a su ser.

-¡mira, Jonathan! ¡Creo que le gustas!-gritó otro, había en su voz una crueldad. Las risas del resto resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza del pelirrojo, junto a los jadeados de quien lo penetraba, cada vez con más velocidad, violencia, sin pensar en el dolor que le provoca al joven a quien sometía sin consideración.

Nunca dejaron de reír, incluso después de que ese hombre liberará su semen caliente dentro de Grell, quien sólo se quedó tendido, mirando fijamente el suelo bajo su rostro, sintiendo que su interior ardía, desgarrado, y esperando que el tormento se acabara…

-bien, ahora es mi turno-indicó otro, jalando el débil cuerpo del pelirrojo hacia su persona, para penetrarlo. Después de él, siguió otro, y otro, y otro más.

Sus gritos siguieron resonando con fuerza, sin embargo, nadie acudió. Fue hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por el horizontes cuando ellos se fueron, dejando a Grell así, en un estado de seminconsciencia, cubierto de pies a cabeza con las semillas de sus violadores, desnudo, golpeado…

La vida no podía ser mejor…pero podía ser mucho peor para la rosa rota que yacía en el piso…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El punto sin retorno

Despertó al sentir un trapo suave contra su mejilla. Por un segundo su visión cansada le permitió ver un rostro familiar frente a él, un rostro anciano, gentil y que apreció cuando más lo necesitaban durante su infancia…

-señor Smith…-susurró, aún en el borde del sueño y la vigilia, sin embargo, aquella persona pestañó un poco, sin saber bien a quién se refería.

Sus largas pestañas negras revolotearon otra vez, al momento de cerrar los párpados unos segundos. Cuando regresó su mirada a la realidad, notó que, a pesar de la semejanza, ese viejito no era a quien esperaba. Intentó pararse. Su cuerpo maltrecho protestó, volviéndolo a tirar, sobre todo, por el dolor quemante en su recto.

-tranquilo, tranquilo…no te precipites-le dijo el anciano- estas muy herido, necesitas descansar...

Por la ventana de la pequeña habitación se podía ver el mar de día, tan brillante, tan diferente. Y la realidad le pegó con fuerza. Lloró, lloró en silencioso, mirando fijamente el techo. Su alma estaba rota, su cuerpo estaba roto… se sentía tan sucio, tan… miserable…

El hombre a su lado lo miró con pena. Tapándolo con más cuidado, se levantó y a pasos vacilantes, débiles y cansado, quiso dirigirse a la entrada…

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No se vaya!-exclamó el pelirrojo. De pronto recordó las cobijas rosadas en su cuerpo preadolescente, el cuarto rosa, las muñecas en el juguetero y el miedo infantil por la oscuridad, y al viejito, quien había sido su padre, prometerle que se quedaría a su lado toda la noche…

Tenía miedo, su cuerpo se estremecía constantemente por los escalofríos por toda su columna como cuando era pequeño. Tenía miedo, pero ya no era gracias a su imaginación; había conocido desde antes a los monstruos reales, pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos conoció su rostro real, por ende, ninguno pudo herirlo, y cuando por fin había decidido quitarse las máscaras, mostrarse tal cual era, su rostro verdadero, su ser verdadero… sus sentimientos fueron hechos pedazos

El anciano lo miró por unos segundos. Sin más volvió a ocupar la silla junto a la cama, mientras el pelirrojo miraba sus manos. Muchos rasguños y moretones adornaban su fina piel de porcelana

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó tranquilo. Él no contestó inmediatamente… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Había sido Sybil, Rose, Mildred, Annie, Stephanie, Jerry, Richard, había tenido tantos nombres, sin embargo, su colección de máscaras, como su verdadero ser, había sido destrozada.

-Grell… Grell Sutcliff…-contestó. Por primera vez en años pronunciando aquel nombre y aquel apellido, pero eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor

-bueno, Grell, no te preocupes… estas a salvo aquí – le dijo, con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Roger Willson, mucho gusto- se presentó, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo-¿Qué sucedió?-agregó, sin embargo, el herido sólo negó con la cabeza. Fue cuando Grell notó que estaba usando un camisón de algodón, un tanto manchado de carmesí, de su propia sangre

El anciano lo miró, sintiéndose mal por el joven que tenía frente. El señor Willson había sido un marinero, el cual conocido mejores tiempo en su juventud, cuando aún tenía la fuerza, la energía y los deseos de aventura; ahora prefería vivir su vida en paz a lado de sus dos amores:

A pesar de haberse retirado de los barcos hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejar atrás la admiración que sentía por el poderoso, hermoso, gigantesco océano de mareas cambiantes, creaturas insólitas y misterios en sus profundidades. Afortunadamente, su señora, Molly, compartía la misma devoción, el mismo amor por despertarse cada mañana con la frisa a sal.

Sin embargo, esa vez no tuvieron la tan acostumbrada mañana tranquila, cuando uno de sus amigos, un joven marinero, musculoso y alto, llamado Sam Campbell, a quien le encantaba oír las historias del viejo lobo marino, tocó la puerta desesperadamente; esa vez, sin ánimos de oír sobre las aventuras pasadas. Cuál iba a ser la sorpresa de la pareja al verlo llevar entre brazos una delicada figura de largos cabellos rojos, envuelta torpemente en un pedazo de tela rota.

Esa mañana iban a partir a América, sin embargo, encontrar a un pelirrojo claramente golpeado y violado puso un alto a los planes. Sam no tenía corazón para dejar a esa persona así, abandonó su puesto y, como no era originario de ese pueblo, lo llevó con el único a quien le tenía confianza.

Al señor Willson tampoco se le escapó el hecho de la violación; era muy evidente. Sin embargo, no iba a obligarlo a contarle nada. Eso no sería justo para el pobre muchacho y no quería causarle más dolor.

Se limitó a contarle como el marinero lo encontró cuando más necesitaba ayuda y lo llevó con ellos. Le aseguró muchas veces en su discurso que ahí estaba a salvo, que nadie le haría más daño, que su mujer era una persona compasiva y él mismo, un caballero, que podía descansar tranquilo. Grell sólo asintió en silencio todo el tiempo.

Al poco rato la llamada Molly entró con una sopa caliente. Ella, como su marido, era una viejecita que en algún momento de su juventud debió ser hermosa, sin embargo, como pasa siempre, el tiempo había tomado factura en esa cara arrugada, manos débiles y cabellos de nieve.

Ella le dio de comer, con la paciencia de una madre experta. De la misma manera le trató las heridas; no quería decir nada, pero la piel en el recto, y alrededor de esa parte, estaba prácticamente desecha. No era que Grell necesitara confirmación, el ardor y la sangre cuando le cambiaron el camisón hablaron por su cuenta.

Durante los primeros días, Grell no quiso hablar. Aceptaba la comida mecánicamente, se la pasaba acostado, o viendo la ventana la mayoría de las horas y llorando por las noches, sin embargo, ambos fueron muy pacientes con él, cuidándolo, alimentándolo y tratándolo con cariño. Así pasó un mes. A veces sólo porque sí, el señor Willson le contaba sobre sus aventuras en alta mar, de cuando viajó a América por primera vez y en ese momento todos habían visto sirenas de verdad

-lo juró-insistió el hombre-no eran alucinaciones, eran ellas, estoy seguro. Todos estábamos realizando nuestro trabajo, cuando de repente oímos las más hermosas voces que pudimos haber escuchado en nuestras vidas. Cantaban una canción inentendible, pero no necesitábamos saber lo que decían para quedar hechizados.

No supimos muy bien; todos nos sentíamos como en un sueño, sólo queríamos acercarnos más hacia donde se oían las voces. A ninguno nos importó lo que podía pasarnos, y el barco cambió su curso hacia donde ellas estaban…

-viejo tonto, todavía con esa historia… -dijo Molly, entrando con un canasto de ropa recién lavada; Grell no pudo evitar reír ante el cambio de expresión en el anciano rostro del hombre, la cual había pasado de la emoción a la seriedad en un segundo

-¡te lo digo, mujer! ¡Las sirenas son reales! ¡Yo las vi con mis propios ojos! –insistió el señor Willson, señalando su rostro

-¿Cómo eran?-preguntó Grell, interesado. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, el tiempo le había ayudado a sonar sus heridas, mientras la generosidad de ambos le estaban sanando su corazón; bueno, eso y porque el anciano se parecía tanto a la única figura paternal que había conocido.

-eran hermosas, como un sueños-contestó el viejo- había rubias, morenas, de cabellos muy largos y cortos. Podían pasar por mujeres ordinarias, sino fuera porque sus colas se veían claramente bajo las aguas cristalinas. Había una en especial, una encantadora pelirroja, tan linda como tú…

Grell enrojeció y desvió un poco la mirada. Los señores Willson ya sabían de la peculiaridad de su condición, sin embargo, igual que el señor Smith, no le habían tomado importancia alguna. El hecho de ser tratado como la mujer que era en su interior, le ayudaba a sentirse más cómodo con ellos.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Molly se asomó por la ventana unos segundos, sonrió y dejó la carga de ropa en un mueble cercano.

-es Sam-anunció –le voy abrir la puerta – agregó, para salir del cuarto. Grell la miró retirarse, para volver sus ojos hacia el señor Willson, quien seguía sentado a su lado, con la duda pintada en su rostro

-sí, él es el marinero que te encontró y te trajo a nosotros-dijo, sonriente. El pelirrojo lo pensó unos segundos y después, sonrió también

-me gustaría agradecerle…-comentó. El señor Willson le dio unas palmadas en su brazo, sin dejar de estar tranquilo, después de todo, a esa edad ¿Dé qué se debía preocupar?

-claro, claro, lo haremos subir-dijo, saliendo del cuarto también

Grell se quedó sentado, un poco recargado en una columna de almohadas en su espalda, viendo el mar frente a sus ojos y pensando en la historia del señor Willson… ¿Sirenas, eh? Sería tan fantástico poder ser una, o cualquier ser sobrenatural, y de esa manera encargarse de que nunca nadie le causara daño otra vez

Sus pensamientos volaban a las aguas, al movimiento de las olas, perdiéndose en ir y venir de las mismas, sintiendo con gusto esa calma que había logrado recuperar gracias a esos viejitos tan comprensivos. Más allá de ser parecido al señor Smith, el señor Willson se volvía cada vez más un padre y la señora Molly, una madre.

En ese momento, los susodichos entraron junto a un hombre joven, en sus treinta años, usaba un uniforme que consistía en una camisa de rayas blancas con azules, pantalones beige, con un cinturón rojo. Su musculatura se marcaba perfectamente bajo su ropaje. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, corto y sus ojos, negros.

-señor Campbell…-comenzó Grell, sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía

-soy sólo Sam-corrigió, pasando a la habitación. El pelirrojo asintió, para igualmente sonreírle, agradecido

-muchas gracias por salvarme…-dijo

-no hay de qué…-contestó, sentándose en la silla que solía ocupar el anciano-realmente me sentí ofendido y furioso cuando te vi en… bueno, ese estado, no podía dejarte así… y me gustaría no dejar las cosas así. Dime quién fue, puedo darle una paliza en tu nombre-agregó. El pelirrojo negó lentamente.

-ya hizo suficiente… también el señor Willson me dijo que perdió el viaje a América por mi…-comentó Grell, sintiéndose avergonzado de eso

-sí, es verdad… llevaba años esperando ese viaje ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso pudiera ver sirenas-bromeó, viendo al anciano, quien sólo se rió, mientras negaba un poco. Luego Sam se volvió a girar hacia el pelirrojo-descuida, ese viaje lo puedo hacer algún otro día…además, pude ir a Londres a visitar a mi tía, perdí la cuanta de cuando la vi por última vez

-¿y cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿algo interesante?-preguntó Molly, subiendo con una tetera y bocadillos. Grell le aceptó uno con gusto, la cocina de la señora era exquisita, incluso mejor que la comida en la Mansión del Príncipe Azul… No, ahora resultaba grosero llamarlo así, ni siquiera por su nombre, Dorian… pero no podía pensar en un insulto adecuado que cargará con toda su frustración y odio

-pues ese Lord, Dorian Lowell se va a casar con una actriz, quien apenas se está haciendo famosa… mmm, Mary Johnson, creo que se llama. Dicen que es un talento joven y prometedor…

La voz de Sam se quedó pérdida en cuanto aquellos nombres fueron pronunciados. Ambos no dejaban de replicar en su cabeza como campanas de bronce, acompañadas con risas estridentes, burlonas, miradas lujuriosas y muchas manos voraces. Grell se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, tratando de callar aquellas voces que le jadeaban al oído, se reían de él y le llamaban puta, sin embargo, esas voces se encontraban grabadas al rojo vivo en su cerebro, el cual pronto le hizo revivir el dolor, la humillación de ser violado por varios hombres a la vez…

-Grell… Grell… ¡Grell! ¡Grell! ¡Contéstame! -dijo el señor Smith cuando notó los ojos del pelirrojo dilatados en terror puro. El mencionado, se puso de rodillas en el colchón, ahora sujetándose con fuerza sus largos cabellos rojos desde el cuero cabelludo.

Molly y Sam intentaron ayudar al señor Smith, pero Grell se puso a gritar. Gritó, gritó y gritó, una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor fuerza, buscando acallar esas voces… no se silenciaban, sino que las escuchaba con más fuerza retumbar en su cabeza. Más pronto que tarde, vio frente a sus ojos a esos marineros… sus rostros eran monstruosos. Los vio desnudarse a sí mismos, desnudarlo a él y contempló con terror como las manos se dirigían a su cuerpo vulnerable.

Peleó, peleó con fuerza contra la nada, ante las miradas de preocupación de los ahí presentes, hasta que vencido, cayó contra el colchón. La última imagen era del Príncipe Azul, Dorian Lowell, quien le había dicho que lo amaba con locura, que lo cuidaría y que juntos vivirían una novela de amor, alejarse entre las sombras, a los brazos de quien le traicionó, a pesar de él había querido ayudarla en buena fe.

Ya la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, cuando Grell bajó. Usaba un sencillo pantalón y una playera verde, ambas piezas masculinas y tal vez le había pertenecido al señor Willson en su juventud.

La casa estaba en silencio, adornada por todas partes como se esperaría de un ex marinero, sin embargo, el pelirrojo tenía su mente en una sola cosa. Su mirada estaba muerta, como después del fallecimiento de Sybil, e igual a ese entonces, su resolución estaba clara; agarró un cuchillo de la cocina

-Grell…-lo llamó la voz del señor Smith. Él y Molly estaban parados en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con tristeza. Grell los vio, luego al cuchillo que resplandecía bajo la luz de plata lunar, para luego volverlos a ver

-me tengo que ir…-anunció; su voz tan vacía como su mirar. Ya no había vida en su persona; el anunció dado por el marinero Sam no sólo trajo el dolor, sino que también la traición, la muerte de su alma. Pero antes de morir su cuerpo, Grell debía hacer algo muy importante

El señor Willson lo miró por unos momentos. La máscara de la Muerte tan grabada en ese rostro joven que le quitó cualquier duda. Grell ya no tenía marcha atrás…no iba a dar marcha atrás, pues sólo deseaba una cosa

Ya no era ser una actriz famosa, ya no era que el mundo se emocionará viéndolo ser Julieta, Rosalinda, Ofelia, entre otras, no… Había vivido su sueño, había vivido su novela de amor y había perdido todo en otra noche, otra noche… El Roble casi cortado en ser le ayudaba para pedir una última cosa… su mirada pedía sangre…

-está bien…-aceptó el anciano

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué…? ¡No te vayas!-comenzó Molly, angustiada- olvídate del pasado, Grell, ya no importa. Quédate con nosotros…-rogó, sin embargo, su esposo la detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero el señor Willson negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sin más, el anciano se fue hacia el estudio y de un cajón sacó una bolsita con monedas.

-no es mucho… pero con esto lograrás llegar a Londres-le dijo, mientras le daba el dinero a Grell-espero que consigas la paz, hijo… no, hija mía…

-muchas gracias…-contestó el pelirrojo permitiéndose abrazar por él y luego por la anciana, quien no dejaba de llorar, sin embargo, realmente no podía quedarse. Su cuerpo estaba para siempre rotó, al menos, debían pagar también con sangre

Ambos lo vieron marcharse en esa noche, cuando la luna llena brillaba más grande, más hermosa, en mitad del cielo. Ambos lo vieron marcharse y estaban seguros que jamás lo volverían a ver… al menos, no con vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Y se cierra el telón…

El teatro se vestía de gala con el estreno de _Macbeth_. Las personas de alto estatus social se dirigían a sus asientos, riendo, conversando, esperando ser llevados otra vez a un viaje increíble. La nueva actriz principal tal vez no era tan buena como había sido el pelirrojo, pero al menos estaban seguros de que se trataba de una mujer y no de un hombre disfrazado, quien también resultó ser un ladrón, pues se descubrió las pelucas y los trajes en su cuarto. Muchos hombres testificaron; no había duda de la identidad de las mujeres, o mejor dicho, del hombre, quien los estafó.

Aquella revelación causó murmullos, vergüenza entre la aristocracia. El director John Walter habló de sentirse totalmente humillado, mientras el joven aristócrata Dorian Lowell simplemente negó cualquier relación con el pelirrojo. En lo que al respectaba, nada había pasado, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, pero esperaba jamás verlo, o vivir otra humillación así y sólo quería salir adelante con su Narciso, su prometida, Mary Johnson.

Tal vez fuera porque ese Romeo se había encariñado con Grell, o tal vez, porque la túnica negra con capucha que usaba parecía parte del vestuario, pero el pelirrojo pudo pasar por la puerta de atrás del teatro. Nadie le puso atención, pues los teloneros estaban ocupados en su trabajo; los escenógrafos, en el suyo. Lo mismo iba para los actores, las actrices. Todos corrían preparándose para el inicio de la obra.

Para ellos, la figura que marchaba disfrazada de Muerte era una de las brujas de _Macbeth_ , para ellos no había nada extraño, y tan entrados estaban en su emoción, que no vieron el cuchillo brillar en la mano de esa persona…

-nos adelantamos, Mary-dijo una joven actriz castaña clara. Ella, junto a otras cinco, apenas unas niñas, ya estaban listas para tomar sus lugares.

-claro, Margaret, querida, ya las alcanzó –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Las chicas, entre risas nerviosas y sonrisas alegres dejaron a la nueva actriz principal sola, terminando de espolvorear su rostro joven, ahora lleno de vida, viendo su reflejo hermoso por el espejo; dichosa de tener su vida resulta. Fue cuando notó la figura detrás de ella, la cual, le hizo pegar un respingo, sin embargo, sonrió ligeramente.

-oye, creo que las brujas ya debía estar en escena-comentó Mary, volviendo a su maquillaje. Esa persona no le dijo nada, los zapatos de tacón resonaron contra el piso de madera y la persona envuelta en negro se le acercó más

La rubia pestañó unos segundos, confundida, sin embargo, se volvió entre una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona. La persona estaba por llegar a su lado...

-¿Qué? ¿Eres nueva en esto? ¿Quieres consejos de maquillaje? ¿De cómo ser tan buena actriz?-dijo Mary, sin recibir respuesta, incluso después de que esa persona estuviera parada a su lado- ¿No sabes hablar?-preguntó la rubia, para intentar mirar por debajo de la capucha. Fue cuando notó los ojos verdes familiares y ese inconfundible cabello rojo fuego

Mary brincó en su lugar, derribando la silla y echándose para atrás unos pasos. Pálida, lívida, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los párpados tan abiertos como quienes tenían enfrente a un fantasma; Grell se le acercó más, la hoja del cuchillo resplandeció ante las velas

-eres tú… no… no es posible… te llevaron lejos de aquí… para deshacerse de ti… ¿cómo es posible…?-indicó Mary pegándose a una pared-no… ¡No! ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes que estar muerto!- vocifero, y entonces sintió el metal clavado en su estómago, seguido del quemante dolor. Algo húmedo, cálido, comenzó a empaparle el vestido, escurriendo hasta el piso

-lo estaré muy pronto… así como tú…-Grell le susurró al oído, tras abrazarla. Mary lo miró por unos instantes con las pupilas dilatadas. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, dolor y angustia. Intentó hablar, pero la sangre corrió libre de sus labios, mezclada con saliva.

La rubia abrió más la boca. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y lo poco que podía conservar apestaba a hierro, pero también podía percibir el olor a rosas del pelirrojo a su lado. Los colores y las formas se entrelazaban antes los ojos azules, mientras en ellos escapaba la vida junto a algunas cuantas lágrimas. Mary alzó la mano hacia unas velas…

Grell se separó de su cuerpo, cuando la sintió más pesada, y la rubia cayó fuertemente al piso con los párpados abiertos, mostrando sus ojos muertos. El cuchillo que había ido a reposar en su carne era nuevamente sostenido por el pelirrojo, quien sólo se marchó.

Los minutos pasaban y la obra no seguía. Los espectadores, impacientes, hablaban entre sí, algunos se retiraban ofendidos; otros, miraban ceñudos el escenario. Un actor había subido a decir que les solicitaba a todos paciencia, que la obra pronto seguiría, sin embargo, el pobre hombre parecía aterrado, mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

Dorian era uno de los que miraban molesto hacia adelante, con Lord Henry a su lado. Lord Oscar y Lord Marcus habían ido donde John para preguntarle porque el retraso. Ninguno de los dos volvió…

-se acabó la espera- anunció Lord Henry, levantándose. Dorian lo miró dirigirse a las cortinas que separaban su palco del resto del edificio-voy a ver que estaba pasando aquí y porqué John no sale a dar una explicación a todo eso…-agregó, igual de molesto como su oyente.

Dorian regresó su mirada hacia adelante, pero no había pasado ni tres segundos cuando escuchó un corte, un grito ahogado y el sonido del líquido vital al salir con fuerza de la herida abierta. El joven se paró de un salto, cuando el cadáver de Lord Henry cayó del otro lado de la cortina. Los parpados bien abiertos, la garganta abierta y su rostro cubierto de carmesí, el cual pronto se escurrió en el piso…

-¿Qué…?-apenas dijo, cuando la figura en vuelta en negro y rojo entró con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano.

Sin importarle mucho, aquella persona pasó por encima del muerto y se dirigió al asustado Lord, quien solo atino a retroceder más

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?-aulló Dorian, aterrado.

La persona frente a él se llevó una mano a la capucha -¿no me reconoces…? Soy yo, Príncipe Azul…-con eso, se descubrió el rostro.

Dorian pestañó unos segundos e igual que Mary tenía la expresión de haber visto un fantasma. El pelirrojo le contestó la mirada con una vacía, mientras seguía avanzando hacia él; el rubio divisó por unos segundos el cuchillo en su mano, para después volver a ver a quien lo portaba

-¡Ah! ¡Mi bella Rosa Roja!-dijo, fingiendo estar encantado. Grell, por su parte, seguía tan impasible, incluso el apodo de su novela de amor no logró detenerlo- no, espera… no hagas ninguna locura…

-¿locura?-repitió el pelirrojo, viendo el arma entre sus dedos salpicados de escarlata-¿Qué es una locura…? Príncipe Azul…-avanzó

En ese momento, resonaron algunos gritos entre la audiencia, mientras una de las actrices jóvenes, la llamada Margaret, corría histérica, llorando, jalando sus cabellos, tropezándose repetidamente en su estado de terror

-¡Muertos, muertos! ¡Están muertos! ¡La señorita Johnson! ¡El Director! ¡Lord Marcus! ¡Lord Oscar! ¡Sus gargantas están cortadas! ¡Hay mucha sangre! ¡Mucha! ¡Ellos están muertos! ¡No hay duda! ¡Muertos! –aullaba -¡Escapen, corran! ¡Hay un asesino en el Teatro!

El pánico no se hizo esperar, mientras la gente escapaba de sus lugares y buscaba alcanzar la puerta. Dorian, por su parte, los miró un segundo, para regresar su atención a Grell.

-tú… tú los mataste…- acusó, aterrado. Grell miró a la audiencia, ladeando la cabeza un poco. Remojó sus labios con la lengua; no le pareció molestar tener el rostro cubierto de sangre fresca. Sin más, y ante el asombro del rubio, le sonrió con una demencia feliz

-sí… los mate…pronto les seguirás tú…mi Príncipe… mi Romeo… mi nuevo Romeo…-contestó, avanzando más. Los gritos seguían como música de fondo, mientras Dorian intentaba pensar cómo salir con vida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo siempre te amé! ¡Es más! ¡Jamás he dejado de amarte! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!-gritó, colocando sus manos delante de él para tratar de protegerse; Grell se detuvo unos momentos y lo vio

-¿enserio?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. El joven Lord igualmente sonrió, de forma estúpida, vacilante, asustada

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo siempre te amaré, mi Rosa Roja! ¡Mi bella Rosa Roja! ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! ¡Por favor, créeme! ¡Aún quiero acerté mi mujer!-siguió Dorian. En ese momento, Grell bajó el cuchillo con la mirada hacia el piso -¡Gracias, gracias, amor mío! ¡Prometo no decepcionarte nunca más! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí haré los preparativos para la boda!-exclamó, mientras corrió hacia las cortinas escarlatas bañadas de más rojo.

-mentiroso… -susurró Grell, inmóvil. Cuando Dorian pasaba a lado suyo se dio vuelta rápidamente, hundiendo el cuchillo en el hombro de él-lo que no quieres… es morir…-agregó

Dorian se había quedado inmóvil por el dolor, entonces no pudo defenderse cuando Grell lo derribó. Ya comenzaba ahogarse entre su sangre, al momento de sentir a Grell sentarse sobre él. El rubio lo miró por unos segundos, de forma suplicante, sin embargo, se encontró con la hoja del cuchillo deformándole el rostro y el cuello.

Grell continuó masacrando a quien dijo amarlo más que nada, siguió masacrando a quien sólo lo admiraba por su papel de mujer, le siguió deformando la cara inocente con la cual logró conquistarlo, enamorarlo, hasta que la carne en esa zona era un montón de girones alzados, deformes. Dorian se había movido desesperadamente bajo su peso, pero hacía tiempo yacía inmóvil; el pelirrojo no podía ver el efecto de la Muerte en sus ojos azules, pues ya no había ojos…

La sangre se extendió rápidamente, mezclándose con la ya existente, manchando más el cuerpo del asesino…

Al final, Grell se dejó caer sentado contra el muro del palco, mirando fijamente el techo, como buscando el cielo, como buscando a su Sybil y entonces, sintió otro tipo de calma en su cuerpo deshecho. La calma después de la tormenta

Miró otra vez el deforme cadáver de Dorian. Con cuidado, Grell lo levantó, colocándole la cabeza en su pecho; la sangre derramada por la carne desnuda le manchó más el traje negro, sin embargo, rodeó aquel cuerpo con los brazos. Una silenciosa lágrima revolvió un poco la sangre que le manchaba el rostro: realmente le hubiese gustado que la novela de amor tuviese otro final…

-ahí está aún y yo le tengo bien; no le arrancarán de mis brazos-murmuró Grell, mirando lo que quedaba de un rostro guapo

Durante ese momento, Margaret había llamado a las fuerzas policiacas, mientras otra persona miró al palco justo cuando el homicidio se llevaba a cabo. Los pasos de la muchedumbre se sentían más cerca… Grell giró la cabeza hacia las cortinas… lentamente, cansado…resuelto…

\- Sal, aléjate de aquí; pues yo no quiero partir. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ah! ¡El prematuro fin de Romeo! ¡Avaro! ¡Tomárselo todo, sin dejar ni una gota amiga para ayudarme a ir tras él! ¡Quiero besar tus labios! ¡Acaso exista aún en ellos un resto de veneno!-recitó de memoria Grell, sin embargo, en su voz agotada no había signo de pasión, sólo monotonía. Sin más, besó los labios descarnados

-¡Por ahí, rápido!-exclamó una voz masculina

-¡Ah! ¡Otro muerto! ¡Otro muerto! –grito una voz femenina. En ese momento, abrieron las cortinas encontrándose con la terrible escena enfrente de ellos; varias personas gritaron, otras más, tuvieron que vomitar todo el contenido de sus estómagos.

Grell los miró sin mirar, mientras sus dedos volvían a sujetar fuertemente aquel cuchillo, el cual se había llevado consigo durante el viaje de regreso.

-¡Alto!-gritó un hombre, cuando el pelirrojo alzó el arma bañada en rojo. El pelirrojo le dirigió sus ojos a él, quien no supo cómo responder ante la mirada que tenía enfrente

\- ¡Ruido aún! Apresurémonos pues. ¡Oh, dichoso puñal! Esta es tu vaina; reposa ahí y déjame morir…-recitó Grell y sin más se apuñaló en el corazón, ante el terror de todos.

Ahora fue su sangre, su propia sangre la que salió a borbotones de la herida abierta y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, Grell pensó que se veía tan hermosa, tan preciosa, al salpicar el cuerpo de quien había amado de verdad y de quien había sufrido la peor traición, pero ya no importaba. Ahora sólo había oscuridad…


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogo: Por la eternidad

Sus pasos sonaban contra los techos de la casas en un eco de campanas, sólo la luna llena, la cual brillaba con un curioso tono rojo, acompañada de estrellas, alumbraba la noche. La nieve pintaba el escenario de blanco, provocando que el ambiente fuera frío, sin embargo, eso ya no le importaba.

Con una mano enguantada de negro, se sostuvo de la cruz de una iglesia para dejarse colgar al vacío por unos instantes; una helada brilla aulló con fuerza, agitándole los cortos cabellos rojos y la media capa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. El mar helado se revolvía en sí mismo en el horizonte, con un oleaje musical. Se sonrió.

Mientras, en una habitación oscura, un anciano moría solo, abandona por la familia. No podía pedir otra cosa. Durante toda su vida de marinero sólo había sido un rudo sin escrúpulos, apostador, golpeador, abusador de mujeres y había hecho cualquier cosa por dinero, literal, cualquier cosa.

El tiempo vuelve sabio a la gente, decían. Ahora podía ver al pasado y sentirse avergonzado de todas sus acciones, sobre todo, de _esa._ Haber violado sin sentimientos a ese joven pelirrojo, haberlo golpeado, martirizado y humillado junto a sus amigos, era algo que siempre le avergonzaba recordar, pero en aquel tiempo no le había parecido tan malo…

Todos ellos eran jóvenes, estúpidos, además la unión entre varios les permitía sentirse poderosos, invencibles, únicos. Y por alguna razón, ahora no entendible, había odiado a los que eran así, mujeres en cuerpo de hombres, con todo su ser. Por ende, el dinero y darle una lección aquel pelirrojo lo habían movido a actuar así, tal vez pensaba que de esa manera, ese chico dejaría atrás su conducta afeminada…

-marinero Jonathan Baker, nacido el 1 de marzo del año 1683, muere el 25 de diciembre del año 1779, por falla cardiaca-dijo una voz, un tanto burlona. El moribundo se asombró un poco, por un momento miró a su alrededor con angustia, hasta darse cuenta de donde le hablaban. Entonces, dirigió su mirada a la ventana al otro lado de la alcoba

Los cristales estaban abiertos y la luz lunar alcanzaba a iluminar una figura sentada sobre el baúl, arrimado a esa pared. El hombre parpadeó unas cuantas veces, esperando que la alucinación se despareciera, pero no fue así. Esa persona cruzaba la pierna de manera femenina, mientas con una mano sostenía un libro y con la otra, jugaba una pequeña guadaña entre sus dedos. Tras unos segundos, alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa adornada de colmillos afilados al agonizante; sus ojos, de un color amarillo verdoso, brillaban de manera sobrenatural detrás de los lentes rojos.

Sin embargo, Jonathan pudo identificar aquel rostro…

-eres tú… -dijo en murmullo. El aludido se puso de pie y camino élegamente hacia la cama. Los tacones en sus botas rojas resonaron en el silencio nocturno-¿vienes a vengarte?-agregó, débilmente

La historia sobre la masacre en el Teatro era muy famosa, tanto que había llegado a ese pueblo costero, después de todo, esa noche gente muy importante murió asesinada. A pesar de que cada testigo contaba cosas diferentes, todos coincidían con que el asesino había sido el hombre de cabello rojo, quien había engañado a Londres durante toda su vida con su actuación de una mujer llamada Rose Smith.

El pelirrojo no contestó, sin embargo, su sonrisa radiante jamás vaciló. Lentamente se sentó a la orilla de la cama, volviendo a cruzar la pierna; el anciano le miró en silencio, mientras el otro se recargaba sensualmente sobre él, apoyando su peso en el brazo izquierdo.

-entonces… ¿vienes a vengarte?-volvió a preguntar el humano; por alguna razón eso le hacía sentirse tranquilo. Al menos una injusticia que cometió se vería resarcida.

-me encantaría poderte decir que sí, pero es principalmente el trabajo-contestó el pelirrojo, guiñando un ojo. De sus lentes colgaba una elegante cadena con dos pequeños cráneos de cada lado. Lentamente, alzó la guadaña y la volvió a jugar entre sus dedos por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te llamas… o te llamabas…?-preguntó Jonathan sin dejar de verlo. La persona vestida de negro lo miró por unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza, curioso

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-preguntó, mientras el ex marinero sufría un ataque de tos, el cual se agravó por unos segundos, antes de poder yacer otra vez en relativa calma

-por favor…-rogó Jonathan casi sin aliento. La sonrisa de dientes afilados se volvía más grande en el rostro de marfil, sobre todo, cuando los ojos cansados se volvieron suplicantes

-Grell Sutcliff… ese era mi verdadero nombre mientras vivía y ahora es mi único-le indicó

-Grell… me gustaría prometer que recordaré ese nombre…-contestó el viejo entre jadeos, mientras la vida lentamente se le escapaba del cuerpo. Grell acercó su rostro al de él, la sonrisa burlona aún adornado sus facciones

-no lo necesitaras recordar a dónde vas, guapo- le dijo, guiñando un ojo- después de todo, es tu momento ¡Death~!-agregó, alegremente, haciendo su gesto firma con la mano. Jonathan sonrió débilmente, mientras cerraba sus parpados y su alma era recolectada por el nuevo Shinigami. Sólo deseaba que no pasaran muchos días antes de que alguien diera con su cadáver.

Al poco tiempo, Grell volvía a caminar alegremente por los tejados, parecía que saltaba, o al menos, bailaba, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, su favorita, pues se le parecía adecuada para el momento. Un enorme reloj en medio de la plaza pública marcó la media noche

Continuó jugando un rato con la guadaña, para luego mirarla fijamente. Jamás se podía acostumbrar a ella, era tan… antigua… tan falta de estilo; no, necesitaba una mejor, una más hermosa y que realmente digiera "Grell Sutcliff", pero ninguna del catálogo le parecía adecuada y ni de chiste andaría por ahí con una máquina de podar... No, no, tal vez, él mismo podría mejorarla ¿Quién sabe?... Darle la apariencia de una motosierra…

Después de todo, ya había cambiado la aburrida corbata obligatoria por un hermoso listón blanco de rayas roja y los zapatos aburridos por esas maravillosas botas que estaban divinas. Las reglas Shinigami sólo hablaban de la manera "propia" de vestir, además de la necesidad de usar corbata y llevar una Death Scythe, ninguna negaba que aquellos elementos fueran más de su estilo. Mientras trabajará nadie podía quejarse.

Incluso pensó en dejarse el cabello largo, después de todo era una Dama y las señoritas llevan sus cabelleras largas, bien cuidadas. Además, realmente odiaba el tener el cabello tan corto, le traía malos recuerdos. Si era así, fue porque en la Academia lo obligaron a cortarlo, sin embargo, ahora ya no se lo podían negar, pues era un Shinigami autentico. Esas hermosas gafas rojas lo confirmaban.

-ya deberías estar de vuelta a la Oficina, Sutcliff-indicó una voz. Otro hombre estaba parado, un poco más adelante que el pelirrojo, con una mirada seria, el cabello negro y con unas pinzas retraibles en la mano

-¡Will!-cantó emocionado el Shinigami carmesí, corriendo hacia él- ¿A qué debo ver tu atractiva seriedad?-agregó, coquetamente.

-ya acabamos la recolección de hoy, es obligatorio volver al Reino Shinigami para depositar las almas- dijo William T. Spears, acomodando sus lentes-si nos tardamos muchos, podemos toparnos con algún demonio…

-mmm….que aburrido eres…-se quejó Grell- sólo quería pasar un rato… ya sabes, oler el aire, sentir el viento, ver el mar… ¿No te interesa verlo conmigo? El mar es muy romántico…-se le insinuó más, sin embargo, el otro simplemente dio media vuelta.

-regresa ya… es Navidad, en esta época hay más demonios en las calles y realmente no deseo verme con uno-indicó, dando media vuelta. Grell suspiró un poco, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Que frío! Will… eres más frío que la nieve y eso te hace tan guapo…-susurró Grell. Después de lo que tuvo que pasar en vida, cuando despertó como aprendiz de Shinigami se puso como meta jamás enamorarse, es más, jamás comportarse como una chica indefensa, por eso durante su tiempo en la Academia dio una apariencia ruda, problemática, para demostrar no ser terreno fácil.

Pero William T. Spears logró, sin quererlo, pasar a través de esa coraza protectora y volver activar el rojo del romance en el corazón de Grell. Él suspiró, enamorado, mientras seguía alegremente a la figura del Shinigami más alto…

Bueno, ya tenía toda la eternidad para conquistarlo.


End file.
